Just a farewell
by SnoopyLoou
Summary: Après avoir aider Elena a géré sa nouvelle vie de vampire, Damon a tenus sa promesse envers son frère. Comment Elena et Stefan vont t-ils réagirent ?
1. Chapter One :

**Damon a tenu sa promesse, il est parti. Qu'elle sera la réaction d'Elena, de Stefan…**

_C'est la première fiction que j'écris. Je trouvais que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, je prends donc un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Bien entendu les personnages et la série TVD ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture a tous !_

* * *

Damon devait partir pour laisser son frère heureux avec Elena. Même si cela le bouffait de l'intérieur il devait la laisser, il devait partir, abandonner celle qu'il aimait. Il devait abandonner son frère qui malgré tout comptait beaucoup pour lui, même si il ne l'admettra jamais réellement. Les deux êtres qui comptait le plus pour lui, il devait les laisser, a contre cœur mais il devait le faire. C'est pourquoi il préféra seulement laisser une lettre devant la cheminé, pour éviter les larmes, les adieux douloureux, et surtout pour éviter qu'on le retienne. Si son frère, ou Elena l'avait retenu cela aurait été encore pire, car il aurait du encore ce battre contre lui-même, contre son frère pour ne pas céder. La il partait sans que personne ne le retienne, sans voir personne pleurer, sans voir personne souffrir. Il monta seul dans sa voiture et roula, il roula pendant des heures pour être le plus loin possible de Mystic Fall, pour que personne est la bonne idée de le rattraper. Car il connaissait le caractère plutôt persévérant d'Elena. A la pensée de la jeune femme, un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres. Ca lui brisait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix, pour son frère, pour Elena, pour lui, il ce devait de partir. Il fini par s'arrêter dans un motel, ici il savait que personne ne le chercherait. Il avait besoin de ce reposer, de s'arrêter de conduire. Il ce laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le lit de sa chambre en repensant a tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui…

_Pension des Salvatores, au même moment._

Elena était assise par terre en tailleur, fixant cette enveloppe déposer devant la cheminé. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir, elle avait peur de ce que les mots inscrits sur ce papier allaient lui révéler. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la lire, ou plutôt si elle aurait la force d'accepter ce qu'il y avait d'écrit a l'intérieur. Au bout d'une demi-heure a fixé cette enveloppe, elle finit par la lire, a contre cœur mais elle finit par la lire. Les premières lignes lui déchiraient déjà le cœur.

_Elena, Stefan,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis déjà très loin, n'essayer pas de me ramener, et je dis ça surtout pour toi ma très chère Elena. Je connais ta détermination à toute épreuve mais cette fois je te demande de ne pas te battre contre moi Elena. Je ferais tout pour que vous ne me retrouviez pas. Ne cherche pas à m'appeler. Si je suis partis c'est que j'avais des raisons de te, de vous laissez. Vous devez vivre votre vie, moi la mienne. Dans une centaine d'année peut-être qu'on pourra ce retrouver et boire un bon Bourbon ensemble. En attendant, Stefan je te demande de prendre soin d'Elena, de prendre soin de toi. Contrôle toi, car cette fois si je ne serais pas la Stefan. Cela est dure a reconnaitre mais vous allez sans doute me manquez finalement, même si vous êtes plutôt chiant dans votre genre, il ce pourrait que vous me manquez plus que moi-même je ne le penserais. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, on ce retrouve dans une centaine d'année au Mistic Gril, je ferais peut être l'éffort de vous payer un verre. _

_Bisous, Damon._


	2. Chapter Two :

_**Etant très inspiré ce soir, je post le chapitre. Donnez vos avis. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Elena ce sentit ce vider de l'intérieur, comme si elle venait de perdre la moitie d'elle-même, elle ce sentait mal, très mal, elle ce sentait déchiré, arraché de l'intérieur. Elle ne pu rien faire, mis a part laisser ses larmes couler. Elle l'avait perdu, perdu Damon. Son soutient, son pilier, une partie de son oxygène, de sa vie. Damon avait toujours été la pour elle, l'avait toujours soutenus –même si il n'acceptait rarement ses choix-. Damon représentait énormément pour elle sans qu'elle puisse réellement exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui apportait la sécurité, une certaine stabilité, un soutient sans faille, un calme intérieur, un amour inconditionnel. Damon la consumait de l'intérieur, quand il plongeait ses yeux bleu océan dans les siens, elle ce sentait fondre devant lui. Damon…Damon Salvatore…Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son corps, de son odeur, de sa provocation, de son regard, de ses paroles rassurante, elle avait besoin de Damon Salvatore. Sans lui elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avancer. C'est vrai elle avait choisis mais si elle avait su qu'un jour elle perdrait l'un deux, elle n'aurait jamais fait de choix. Damon ne pouvait pas être partis elle ne voulait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il l'avait abandonné, sans même lui dire ou il allait, sans même lui avoir dit en revoir. Elle ce sentit en colère contre lui maintenant, comment pouvait-il avoir brisée la promesse de ne plus jamais l'abandonner qu'il lui avait assuré. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir fait ça. Elle lui en voulait, elle ne voulait même pas trouver de raison a son départ, elle voulait juste qu'il revienne. Elle pleurait, seule au milieu du salon, devant cette cheminé qui lui rappelait tant Damon. Le nombre de fois ou elle l'avait vu boire son Bourbon devant cette cheminé. Il lui manquait déjà, comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre une centaine d'année sans la moitié d'elle-même. A ce moment même elle ce demanda si réellement elle avait fait le bon choix, si réellement Stefan était l'homme qu'elle voulait a ses cotés pour le reste de l'éternité. Stefan, était tout l'opposée de Damon. Stefan était beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop prévenant, beaucoup trop prévisible. Stefan allait toujours dans son sens, respectait ses choix et c'est ce qu'elle voulait mais ce qui l'attirait tant chez Damon c'est le danger que celui-ci représentait, la façon dont il la défiait, la façon dont il remettait tout en question dans sa tête, la façon dont il la provoquait, la façon dont il agissait sur un coup de tête, la façon dont il ce foutait de ce que les gens pensait de lui, la façon dont il avait le chic pour apparaitre quand elle s'y attendait moins. Damon la consumait et a ce moment elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait vivre sans lui. Comment elle allait s'en sortir sans lui.

Elle tenait cette lettre plaquer contre son cœur, elle voulait l'appeler, parcourir le monde pour le ramener mais il avait été claire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne l'appel, qu'elle ne le retrouve. Et elle connaissait assez Damon pour savoir qu'il fera tout son possible pour que jamais elle ne retrouve sa trace et sa la foutait hors d'elle. Dans le fond il se ressemblait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser.

Un claquement de porte la fit sortir de ses pensée elle ce retourna en vitesse jusqu'à la porte espérant qu'il soit revenu mais ce n'était pas lui c'était personne autre que Stefan. Elle ce tenait la devant lui sans savoir quoi lui, sans savoir quoi faire, elle laissa juste ses larmes couler, toute sa peine et sa douleurs sortir. Stefan la serra dans ses bras sans même savoir ce qui ce passait, d'un autre côté depuis sa transformation Elena avait tendance a pleurer pour pas grand-chose donc il ne s'inquiéta pas immédiatement. Jusqu'à qu'elle le repousse. Stefan était dans l'incompréhension totale, que lui était t-il arriver, il ne comprenait absolument rien. Elena le voyait perdu, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait tant, pourquoi elle allait si mal, pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Elle lui devait des réponses après tout c'était son frère. Elle finit par réussir à sortir une phrase. Avant de lui tendre la lette, et ce laisser tomber a genoux au sol.

« Il est partis Stefan » Sa voix ce brisa a cette simple phrase.


	3. Chapter Three :

_Voila le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tient aussi a m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe. _

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_**DameDelenaForever** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres. Bisous._

* * *

« Il est partis Stefan » Sa voix ce brisa a cette simple phrase.

Stefan ne savait quoi lui dire, comment lui expliquer, il savait qu'elle devait ce poser une montagne de question qui resterait sans réponse dans son esprit. Lui connaissait les réponses au départ de son frère, il savait aussi pourquoi il était partis en laissant une simple lettre. C'était son frère, il le connaissait mieux que personne même si il n'était rarement d'accord, Stefan connaissait Damon mieux que n'importe qui. La question qui ce posait a lui maintenant était comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer cela a Elena. Comment allait t-il pouvoir lui dire que si son frère est partis est du au choix qu'elle a fait. Il comprenait sa tristesse, sa peine, elle tenait a Damon, elle l'aimait et même si cela le dépassait il était obliger de reconnaitre qu'Elena avait réellement besoin de Damon. Et il devait reconnaitre que lui aussi avait besoin de son frère mais il devait le laisser, ne surtout pas essayer de le ramener. Damon avait tenus sa promesse, il l'avait fait pour lui, il ce devait de respecter ce que Damon avait demandé, autrement dit, il ce devait de ne pas le ramener, ni l'appeler, ni le chercher. Toute façon Stefan savait pertinemment que Damon ferait tout son possible pour qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais sa trace, alors à quoi bon le chercher. Stefan aurait tout de même voulus pouvoir dire en revoir à son frère. Malheureusement maintenant c'était trop tard Damon, son grand frère était parti. Et dire qu'il a haï Damon pour être revenus a Mystic Fall alors que finalement son frère lui a été d'une grande aide pour plein de choses. Ils étaient redevenus des frères, unis –même si il n'était jamais d'accord-, ils étaient unis. Il était dans l'obligation de reconnaitre que le cynisme, les remarques sarcastiques de Damon allaient lui manquer, que son frère aller lui manquer.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour le moment sa seule préoccupation devait être Elena, il devait lui parler, il devait lui expliquer, la calmer, et par-dessus tout il devait faire en sorte qu'elle ne parte pas a sa recherche sur un coup de tête.

Stefan la pris par la main, l'emmenant s'assoir sur le canapé. Elena était inconsolable, elle pleurait, pleurait depuis des heures. Il la serra fort contre lui, essayant de la calmer, car il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire allait empirer son état mais il ne pouvait lui mentir, il lui devait des réponses. Il finit par ce lancer. Il prit le visage d'Elena entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Elena regarde moi ! Je sais que c'est dur, que mon frère va te manquer. Mais si Damon est partis, car crois moi il ne ta pas abandonnée, il ne t'abandonnera jamais vraiment, Damon serra toujours la avec toi, dans…ton cœur… » Il n'aimait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il devait reconnaitre que c'était pourtant vrais. Damon fera toujours partis d'elle. Etant vampire, oublier est encore pire que quand on est humain, il le savait mieux que personne.

Elle le regardait s'en réellement comprendre ou il voulait en venir, la seule chose qu'elle constatait c'était que Damon n'était plus la, le reste elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait juste qu'il revienne.

Stefan reprit la parole, sa lui tiraillais le cœur mais il devait lui dire.

« Elena, je ne peut pas te mentir ! Je vais te dire pourquoi Damon est partis. Mais ne t'en veux surtout pas ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Damon la fait pour nous. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire vas être dure a entendre mais je dois te le dire. Ca te permettras peut être d'accepter son départ plus…facilement… Tu te souviens quand avec Damon on devait balancer le corps de Klaus à l'eau ? Après que tu nous es dis qu'il faudrait que tu fasses un choix. Avec Damon on était dans la voiture et nous nous sommes promis quelque chose mutuellement. On c'est promis que celui que tu ne choisirais pas s'en irait. Si Damon est resté jusqu'à c'était pour toi, pour t'aider a te faire a ta nouvelle vie et dès qu'il a sentis que tu n'avais plus besoin de lui, il est partis pour nous laissé vivre notre vie, et pour que lui puisse vivre la sienne. ».

Elena ce leva d'un coup, elle était en colère, elle était folle de rage.

« QUOI ? Tu savais qu'il allait partir et tu ne ma rien dis ? C'est ton frère Stefan, et ça ne te fais absolument rien qu'il soit partis ? Mais j'ai besoin de lui, comment tu peux dire qu'il a sentis que je n'avais plus besoin alors que j'ai besoin de lui chaque jours qui passe. Tu la forcer à trahir une promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Damon m'avait promis de ne plus jamais m'abandonnée, de ne pus jamais partir. Tant savait rien n'est-ce pas Saint Stefan ? Tant a d'autre des bonnes idées comme ça ? Tu me l'aurais dit Stefan, j'aurais pu le retenir, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de partir, mais tu a préférer ne rien dire pour que je n'ai pas à le retenir. Si j'avais sus que mon choix aurait autant de conséquences je n'aurais choisis aucun d'entre vous. » Elena n'en pouvait plus cette journée l'épuisait, elle passait des crises de larmes, a une colère d'une extrême profondeur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Elle fonda de nouveau en larmes devant un Stefan ne sachant quoi dire. Il savait qu'Elena aimait son frère, mais a ce point, il ne pouvait l'imaginer, du moins il ne voulait absolument pas le croire. Il essaya de nouveau de lui parler, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment.

« Elena je sais que tu souffre mais si Damon nous a laisser une lettre, c'est pour ne pas que nous le retenions, il ne voulait pas être retenus. Tu ne la pas définitivement perdu, un jour ou l'autre ou le retrouveras, tu sais l'éternité est longue. »

Elena ne voulait même plus l'écouter, la présence de Stefan la foutait hors d'elle aujourd'hui il était la a lui faire de belle phrase, pour que le départ de Damon paraisse rien. Mais elle ne comptait absolument pas laisser tomber, si elle devait remuer ciel et terre pour qu'il revienne elle le ferait. Stefan l'agaçait, il était toujours d'accord avec elle du moins il s'y forçait pour ne jamais avoir a la contrarier.

« Fais ce que tu veux Stefan, je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne, car j'ai besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence. Contrairement a toi Stefan, Damon n'essaie pas continuellement de me donner raison même quand j'ai tord. Et quand t'auras fini de te trouver de bonne raison a ta conneries d'accepter de laisser partir ton frère sans rien dire, tu m'aideras a le retrouver ! » Ce fut la fin de la conversation car Elena partis s'enfermer dans la chambre a Damon, elle ce laissa tomber sur son lit. La chambre était vide, plus aucun vêtement, la seule chose qu'il restait de lui dans cette pièce était son odeur.

Elle ce foutait complètement de tout ce que venait de lui dire Stefan, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de revoir Damon, de revoir ses yeux bleus océan dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de ce perdre. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas comme sa. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire a qu'elle point elle a besoin de lui, lui dire merci pour toute les fois ou il a été la sans même qu'elle n'est besoin de lui, s'excuser pour toute les fois ou elle l'a mis en colère, pour toute les fois ou elle l'a blessé. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire, car c'est généralement quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on s'aperçoit de toutes les choses qu'on aurait voulus lui dire. Elle voulait juste lui dire tout ça, le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Et si réellement il voulait s'en aller, elle le laisserait partir, mais elle voulait au moins pouvoir lui dire adieux. Elle ne pouvait pas ce l'enlever de la tête, elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle repensa à cette soirée à Denvers, ce soir ou elle avait laissé par son cœur, sans écouter sa raison. Il lui manquait, oui Damon Salvatore, lui manquait déjà beaucoup trop, alors cent ans sans lui elle ne pouvait même pas le concevoir. Elle savait que cela était égoïste mais elle s'en fichait, quitte a être égoïste elle serait égoïste pour une bonne raison. Car cette bonne raison, c'est qu'elle aime Damon Salvatore bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer elle-même.

* * *

Que pensez-vous qu'Elena va bien pouvoir inventer pour retrouver son très chèr Damon ? Comment Stefan va t-il réagir face a la détermination d'Elena ?

Bisous.


	4. Chapter Four :

Voila le nouveau chapitre.

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_**mamajvd40** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça. Je suis plutot bien inspiré pour le moment. En tout cas merci voila le nouveau chapitre espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les trois autres. Bisous._

_**DameDelenaForever** : Encore mercie beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction plaise. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien que cela ce passe comme sa dans la série mais bon sa n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être le cas. Donc voila la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous._

* * *

Elena tournait en rond, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle savait que si elle l'appelait il ne lui répondrait pas et cela la mettrait encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle devait ce calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir pleinement a comment elle allait faire pour qu'il revienne. Elena savait que Damon avait peut d'amis, appart Alaric elle ne lui en connaissait pas d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle savait aussi, qu'il irait sans doute la ou personne ne le trouverait, mais qu'il gardera toujours son portable au cas ou il arrivait quelque chose de grave.

Elle était la coucher sur le lit de la personne qui lui manquait le plus à l'heure actuel. Elle ne savait absolument plus ou elle était, était telle finalement éperdument amoureuse de Damon ? Seule elle en avait la réponse, la seule chose qu'elle savait pour le moment c'est qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Et c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait ce faire à l'idée de le perdre. Elle devait trouver une solution avant de devenir complètement folle, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que tout son corps allait la lâcher. Elle allait mal, beaucoup plus mal que quand Stefan était partis avec Klaus, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle c'était tromper et qu'elle aimait Damon plus qu'elle aimait Stefan ? Elle ne savait plus, mais elle décida de penser a ça plus tard pour le moment elle devait trouver un moyen de parler a Damon. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans pouvoir tenter de le retenir, sans pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, il en était hors de question. Elle pensa à ce que Damon aurait bien pu faire dans une situation pareil, si c'était elle qui était partis en laissant cette lettre. Qu'aurait fait Damon ? Qu'aurait fait Damon Salvatore ?. Elle tournait son téléphone dans tous les sens, faisait les cents pas dans la chambre au ténébreux vampire. Damon dans une situation pareil, l'aurait harceler au téléphone jusqu'à qu'elle finisse par décrocher. Mais connaissant Damon elle savait que lui ne répondrait pas, et qu'au contraire il éteindrait même son portable. Elle devait trouver quelque chose de plus judicieux.

Elle fini par s'assoir en tailleur sur ce grand lit, elle avait décidé de lui envoyer un texto, car la il n'aurait pas le choix que de le lire, a moins quand voyant son prénom il ne le supprime sans même le lire. Mais elle voulait croire que Damon l'aimait assez pour prendre la peine de le lire. Elle devait lui écrire quelque chose qui le touche au plus profond de lui, qui le bouleverse, qui remette tout en question dans la tête du vampire.

Elle lui avait écrit un roman et elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il le lirait, qu'il reviendrait. Elle craignait de l'envoyer, mais elle fini par appuyer sur cette touche [Envoyer]. Elle devait juste attendre. Et elle savait que l'attente allait sans doute être très longue. C'est pourquoi elle sortie de la chambre a Damon laissant la porte ouverte. C'était purement symbolique, elle ce disait que tant que la porte restait ouverte c'est qu'il n'était pas tout a fait partis. Elle ce raccrochait a des souvenirs, a un espoir, a l'image qu'elle avait de lui.

En descendant elle croisa Caroline qui discutait avec Stefan. Connaissant Stefan, il avait du dire a Caroline qu'elle allait réellement mal et qu'elle avait besoin de ses amies. Alors que la seule personne dont elle avait besoin était Damon.

« Caroline que fait tu la ? » Elena connaissait déjà la réponse mais avant de s'énerver après Stefan elle préférait en être sur.

« Je…Stefan ma appeler disant que tu allais très mal et que tu avais besoin… » Caroline ne pu finir sa phrase, elle fut couper par une Elena très remonté.

« Que j'avais besoin de mes amies ? C'est bien ça. Ce n'est pas de mes amies que j'ai besoin mais de Damon. Mais vus que aucun de vous n'a l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire, laisser je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour le ramener. Quand a toi Stefan arrête d'appeler tout le monde quand tu ne contrôle plus la situation, ta déconner tu en assume les conséquences. Ton frère quand il fait des conneries il les assume pleinement. » Elena était très en colère contre Stefan.

Caroline décida de calmer le jeu tout de suite, elle entraina Elena avec elle dehors. Quand a Stefan il resta la, au milieu du couloir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle tenait tant à le ramener. Elle était avec lui, d'accord elle avait des sentiments fort pou son frère sa il le savait depuis un moment mais a quoi bon le ramener. Sachant que dans l'histoire Damon en souffrira. Stefan ne comprenais absolument plus rien. Son frère était partis, oui sa lui faisait de la peine a lui aussi, c'était son frère mais Stefan savait pertinemment que si Damon était partis c'était a cause de leurs promesse mutuels mais aussi car les sentiments qu'il avait pour Elena le bouffait de l'intérieur. Stefan ne comprenais absolument pas le raisonnement d'Elena, et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle s'en prenait autant a lui. Il préférait attendre de voir qu'elle ce calme pour pouvoir avoir une discutions avec elle.

Pendant ce temps à Richmond dans un motel, un ténébreux vampire sortait d'un bain bien mériter. Damon avait fuis Mystic Fall depuis un moment maintenant, il était la seul dans sa chambre de motel à réfléchir ou il irait vivre pour les prochaines années, l'Europe, l'Amérique du Sud, c'était une grande question. Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait particulièrement envie mais il n'avait pas le choix. Damon prit son portable et ce rendis compte qu'il avait un texto non lu. Quand il vue l'auteur il ne pu s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Elle ne laissera pas tomber pensa t-il. Il resta un moment devant son portable, que faire ? Le lire, ne pas le lire, le supprimé, faire comme si il ne l'avait pas reçu ? Son cœur lui disait de le lire pendant que sa raison lui disait de le supprimer. Elena, cette fille était son humanité, elle était tellement précieuse a ses yeux. Elle avait réussi à faire ressortir en lui ses meilleurs cotés. Si il lisait ce texto il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait plus a ce battre contre son envie de rentrer a Mystic Fall pour la serrer dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il était partis de Mystic Fall, il ce battait avec cette envie de faire demi-tour. D'un autre cotés si il ne lisait pas il ne serait jamais ce qu'il contenait, peut être que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, peut être qu'elle voulait tout simplement lui dire en revoir. Damon ne savait pas quoi faire, le lire, ou le supprimer, tout sa ce mélangeait dans sa tête et il avait horreur de sa. Damon appuya sur une touche, mais laquelle ?

_**L'amour est-il plus fort que la raison ?**_

* * *

Alors celon vous l'amour est-il plus fort que la raison ? Qu'elle touche de son portable Damon a t-il choisie ? La touche ouvrir ou la touche suprimé ? Je posterais sans doute le chapitre cinq vendredi soir. Merci a tous.

Bisous.


	5. Chapter Five :

Me revoila :) Nouveau chapitre.

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**Pattenrond** : Merci pour ta Review ! Ahahaha va t-elle retrouver son beau Damon ? t-elle est la question. A suivre ;)_

**fandedelena** : Merci pour ta Review ! Bien sur que l'amour triomphe toujours, du moins on l'espère :)

**M** : Merci pour ta Review, je te laisse lire la suite tu aura la réponse :)

**Sosso** : Merci beaucoup, sa me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise tant que ça. Voila la suite espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que les quatres autres.

**biggi** **salvatore** : Merci beaucoup. Oui je trouvais qu'Elena devait ce trouver un peu autoritaire face a Stefan plutot que de lui tomber dans les bras sans arrêt. Voila la suite j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**DameDelenaForever** : Encore merci, voila la suite, tu ne vas pas être déçu du moins je l'espère.

**virginie06** : Oui ce n'est pas facile pour Damon de tout laisser derrière lui mais il le fait principalement pour son frère, et pour lui même car de voir Elena dans les bras de son frère toute la journée est encore plus difficile que de s'éloigner d'elle. En tout cas merci pour ta Review.

**Chlo** : Merci beaucoup d'aimer autant ma fiction. J'espere ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir sur qu'elle touche Damon a t-il appuyer.

* * *

[Ouvrir] L'amour sera toujours plus fort que la raison…Damon regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire, quand ça concernait Elena il était incapable de raisonner, il laissait son cœur lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Ca l'énervait car depuis quand le grand Damon Salvatore ce laissait dépasser par ses sentiments. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, Elena devait déjà avoir reçu l'accusé de réception, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière le message s'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre mais depuis qu'il la connaissait il était sur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais envoyé de message aussi long. Il ce décida comme même a lire ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui écrire.

_[De : Elena]_

_J'espère que tu m'aime assez pour avoir lu ce texto sinon je ne sais absolument pas comment arriver a te parler, parce que j'ai besoin de te parler Damon. Je peu pas me dire " tiens laisse le partir ", je peu pas, je ne veux pas et je n'y arriverais pas. Tu m'as laissé tomber Damon, tu m'as abandonné sans même que je puisse essayer de te retenir. Je me sens si impuissante et sa met hors de moi. Comment je vais voir sans toi, parce que finalement sans toi je n'en serais pas la. T'es partis du au choix que j'ai fait et je le regrette car crois moi que si ton endouille de frère m'avais dis que j'en perdrais un, je n'aurais choisis personne. Je sais sa paraît très égoïste de vouloir vous garder tout les deux prêt de moi fin surtout toi, sa paraît très égoïste de te retenir sachant que je t'ai blessé, et que sa te ferais souffrir de rentrer. Je sais tout sa Damon, mais j'ai envie d'être égoïste cette fois si. Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais réussir à vivre sans toi. Ta débarquer dans ma vie sans crier garde, tu t'es installer dans ma tète, dans mon cœur et aujourd'hui je suis incapable de me faire a l'idée que je t'ai perdu. Alors je vais te demander une seule chose Damon si réellement tu veux partir, je te laisserais partir, sa me déchira le cœur encore une fois, mais je te laisserais partir. Juste laisse moi te dire en revoir, laisse moi te dire tout ce qui ne ce dit pas par un simple texto, laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois, et laisse moi tenter de te retenir. Je t'en pris Damon. Quand j'ai lu ta foutus lettre j'ai cru qu'on me déchirait le cœur, qu'on en faisait des miettes, et si te savoir partis me fait tant mal c'est certainement parce que je tiens beaucoup plus a toi que je ne le pensais. C'est comme sa c'est souvent quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on ce rend compte a quels point on tenait a lui. Y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire. Je t'en pris Damon. De toute manière que tu le veille ou non je te retrouverais, si je dois remuer ciel et terre pour te retrouver je le ferais mais quand je t'aurais retrouvé crois Damon que tu regretter de m'avoir abandonné. Voilà, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a prié que tu m'aime assez pour avoir pris la peine de le lire et de me répondre. __  
__Tu me manques Damon._

_Elena._

Damon n'en revenait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais dis tout sa, il ne pensait pas non plus que son départ déclencherais tout ça en elle. Damon espérait qu'il lui manquerait mais il ne pensais pas qu'elle tenait a lui autant que cela. Il ce sentit mal tout d'un coup, il l'avait fait souffrir, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. C'est mots le tiraillais de l'intérieur, si il s'écoutait il prendrait sa voiture et rentrerait a Mystic Fall. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire sa, il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit des les faires souffrir comme ça. Elena devenait autoritaire pensa t-il. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas rentrer, il ne pouvait pas faire cela a son frère, et ne pouvait pas ce faire ça a lui-même. Il devait vivre sa vie, il ce devait de les laissé vivre la leurs. Elena était en colère, triste, il pouvait le comprendre mais ce ne sont que des émotions temporaires, il lui faudrait simplement le temps de comprendre que cela sera mieux pour eux trois. Maintenant la grande question était de lui répondre ou non. Elena devait certainement savoir qu'il avait lu son texto, que faire dans cette situation ? Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais du lire ce fameux texto sa aurait évité qu'il ne ce sente encore plus mal, et ça aurait aussi évité de donner de faux espoir a Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ce haïr par moment.

_De retour a Mystic Fall au Mystic Grill_

Caroline avait trainé Elena au Mystic Grill, elle jugeait bon que son amie prenne un peu l'air. Caroline ne comprendra jamais l'obsession d'Elena pour les deux frères Salvatore. La seule chose que Caroline savait c'était qu'Elena était belle et bien amoureuse des deux, mais lequel elle aimait le plus ça seule Elena en avait la réponse. Caroline avait pris le portable d'Elena car cette dernière fixait son téléphone toute les deux secondes et cela avait le don d'énerver Caroline.

Elena fixait le bar du Mystic Grill, ce bar pour beaucoup ressemblerait a un bar normale, mais elle revoyait toute les fois ou Alaric et Damon passait leurs soirée a boire ensemble. Tellement de souvenirs, tout lui rappelait Damon dans ce bar. Elle fut envahis par un fort sentiment de nostalgie, elle ce recroquevilla sur sa chaise, elle avait les larmes au yeux, elle n'entendait plus rien comme si elle avait couper tout autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus entendre personne, ne plus voir personne la seule personne qu'elle souhaitait voir a cette instant présent c'était Damon, elle voulait entendre sa voix. Pour ne plus avoir en elle cette sensation de vide profond. Il lui manquait tellement, elle donnerait tout pour le revoir à ce bar. Caroline la sortie de ses pensée en lui montrant son téléphone. Elena sentit son cœur battre d'un coup, un sourire ce dessina même sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu crier de joie, pour beaucoup cela ne représentait rien, mais pour elle le simple accuser de réception prouvait que Damon l'aimait toujours, qu'il avait pris la peine d'ouvrir son texto. Maintenant la seule chose qu'elle espérait c'était que Damon lui réponde même si il lui disait pas grand-chose elle voulait juste avoir une réponse.

« Merci Caroline ! Merci ! » Elena tenait son portable comme une enfant prêt de son cœur.

« Ok alors cette fois si Elena je ne te suis absolument plus. Ce n'est qu'un accusé de réception ! Il ta pas demander en mariage non plus il a seulement lu ton texto. Je ne te comprends vraiment plus, je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec Stefan. Laisser partir Damon serait la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pourrais lui faire Elena. En le retenant tu le fait souffrir même si lui dirait le contraire. » Une partie d'Elena savait que Caroline avait raison mais elle ne voulait absolument pas penser que cela pouvait être vrai. Sinon elle serait obliger de laisser partir Damon et sa elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Quelque chose l'empêchait de ce faire a l'idée qu'il était partit. Quelque chose de fort. Qu'Elena expliqua en a un seule mot à Caroline.

« Je l'aime Caroline ! » L'amour, c'était ça, c'était ce qui l'empêchait de le laisser partir, pour qu'elle raison elle-même ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que si elle acceptait de le laisser partir elle ne s'en remettrait pas. « Je ne peux pas le laisser partir Caroline, je n'y arriverais pas, je ne le supporterais pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi moi-même je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je veux Caroline c'est le retrouver, le serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais avoir peur de le perdre. Je veux lui dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire, je veux au moins essayer de le retenir. Je me sentirais au moins utile, il est partie sans que personne ne puisse lui dire en revoir, il est partis seul, alors qu'il a toujours été la pour moi, je lui dois au moins un vrai en revoir. » Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, savoir Damon loin et qui plus est ne reviendrais peut être jamais, elle n'arrivait absolument pas a s'y faire.

Caroline la pris dans ses bras, elle essayait de rassuré son amie, mais comme lui avait dis Stefan. Elena était inconsolable, en la voyant Caroline avait l'impression qu'Elena portait tous les malheurs du monde sur son dos. Elena était au bord de la dépression, ce qui la forçait a ce battre, c'était la simple idée que Damon l'aime assez pour faire l'effort de renter. Malheureusement Caroline n'y croyait très peu, voir pas du tout, elle ne croyait pas que Damon rentrerait, elle savait que quand le grand Damon Salvatore avait quelque chose derrière la tête il était presque impossible de lui en sortir. Pour Caroline c'était claire elle aimait Damon depuis le début et certainement bien plus qu'elle n'aimera jamais Stefan, pour la simple et bonne raison que Damon a une part de danger plutôt attirante.

Toutes les deux décidèrent de rentrer au manoir, Elena voulait y rester au cas où il reviendrait. Caroline ne voulant pas la blesser, et la faire pleurer plus qu'elle ne pleurait déjà, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait absolument rien dit et avait accepté de rentrer. Mais malheureusement la seule personne qu'Elena trouva au manoir, était Stefan. Elle passa devant lui sans lui adresser un seul mot. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas le voir, pour elle il était l'unique responsable du départ de Damon. Elle alla ce coucher dans le grand lit a Damon, restant la a contempler le plafond en repensant au bon moment, du moins au rare moment ou les lèvres de Damon avait touché les siennes.

_Richmond, dans un motel_

Damon était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il devait écouter sa raison, il devait la suivre. Il ne pouvait rentrer c'était une certitude. Mais comment le faire comprendre a Elena sans la blesser. Après un long moment à cogiter, il décida de répondre a son texto, il ne devait pas être trop long, il devait juste être simple mais tendre a la fois pour que cette dernière puisse tourner la page, puisse le laisser partir. Cela lui faisait du mal d'écrire ce texto, car une fois que le texto serait partit cela marquerait la fin de sa vie a Mytic Fall, la fin d'une éventuel histoire avec la belle Elena. Ca lui déchirait le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait l'envoyer, pour elle, pour son frère et pour lui-même.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ? Ce que vous pensez qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment Elena pourrait t-elle réagir ?

Je posterais le chapitre 6 cette nuit car je part jusqu'au 12 Novembre donc vous n'aurez pas de suite jusqu'a la. Mais quand je revient je vous promet de vous en mettre deux :).

Encore merci a tous.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter Six :

_Comme prévus le chapitre 6._

_Réponses aux Reviews_

_**virginie06** : C'est vrais qu'Elena ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulus garder cette hésitation dans ma fiction pour pas non plus trop m'éloigné de la mentalité des personnages originaux. Si justement j'ai vus l'épisode 4 aujourdh'ui et Elena ma légerment énerver, mais bon elle a le coeur tirailler entre deux hommes. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Espérant que celui te plaise._

_**DameDelenaForever** : Merci beaucoup. Disons que ce sont des chapitres plutot courts donc sa me prend très peut de temps a écrire. Et comme je suis très inspiré pour cette fiction je prend un grand plaisir a l'écrire a fure et a mesure que les idées me viennent. Donc voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. _

_**biggi salvatore** : Donc voila la suite. Je te laisse découvrir qu'elle sera la réponse de Damon._

_**Chlo** : Voila la suite, espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que les chapitres précédent. En tout cas merci beaucoup._

_**Marie alias TheCastleDiaries** : C'est très gentils merci. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle plaise tant que cela. Oui j'essait au maximum de garder une " stabilité " avec la série, et surtout pour moi ce qu'il est le plus important est de garder plus ou moins le caractère des personnages. Je trouve cela essentiels._

* * *

_Pension des Salvatore._

La nuit était tombé, Elena ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle c'était endormis. Elle espérait avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Mais quand elle vus ou elle ce trouvait elle ce rendit vite compte que ce n'était absolument pas un cauchemar et que Damon était bien partis. Elle ne voulait même pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas ce lever, ni descendre faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle ne voulait pas non plus aller voir Stefan alors qu'elle voulait juste être avec Damon. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir aux personnes qui l'ont toujours soutenu. Elle n'a pas envie de leurs dire a qu'elle point elle ce sentait vide, a qu'elle point elle ce sentait mal, a qu'elle point elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié d'elle-même et surtout elle ne voulait pas leurs dire a qu'elle point il pouvait lui manquer. Toutes les personne qu'Elena connaissait trouvait que Stefan était l'homme qui lui fallait, que Damon était trop imprévisible, trop instable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre tout sa, entendre leurs beau discours qui lui diraient de laisser tomber. Car elle n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber, elle avait envie d'être avec lui, oui elle le pensait, elle l'imaginait. Elle imaginait ce que serrais sa vie avec l'ainé des Salvatore, tout ce qu'il pourrait encore lui apprendre, sur la vie, sur les autres, et sur elle-même. Elena savait qu'en bas ce trouvait Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy et Stefan. Stefan qui implique toujours tout le monde pour ne pas a avoir a affronter le problème seul. Elle lui en voulait, si il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de lancer cette stupide promesse Damon serait encore la. Mais elle s'en voulait a elle aussi, si elle n'avait pas fait de choix Damon ne l'aurait jamais laisser tomber. Depuis qu'elle avait lu cette fichus lettre elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, les rares fois ou ses larmes s'arrêtais de couler et ou un sourire pouvait ce dessiner sur ses lèvres, c'était quand elle pensait aux souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Damon.

Elena finis par s'assoir sur le lit, et pris son portable, elle avait un nouveau message. Quand elle vue le nom qui s'affichait sur son téléphone, elle poussa un cri. Il lui avait répondu mais ce qu'il lui avait répondu lui faisait peur, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lire dans ce message. Elle descendit en vitesse en bas, elle voulait partager ce moment, même si tout le monde s'en foutait elle avait envie de prouver a tout le monde que sa détermination avait payé. Peut être qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit ce qu'elle voulait lire mais au moins il lui avait écrit. Contrairement à Stefan qui lui soutenait que Damon ne lui répondrait pas.

« Il ma répondus ! » Hurla telle en arrivant dans le salon. Tout le monde ce retourna, Stefan, Bonnie secouèrent la tête. La détermination d'Elena à retrouver Damon ne les enchantés pas vraiment.

« Comment ça ? » Répondit Caroline, plutôt contente pour son amie malgré tout.

« Oui il ma répondus ! Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, pas encore du moins, j'ai peur de l'ouvrir, peur de ce qu'il va me dire. De toute façon que sa soit bien ou non il ma répondus. Cela veut dire qu'on ne la pas perdu, et qu'il ne ma pas abandonné. ! » Elena souriait. Caroline la serra dans ses bras. Jeremy en fit autant pendant que Stefan et Bonnie ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle voulait le ramener. « On voit que sa vous fait plaisir apparemment ? » Lança Elena un peu énervé par le comportement de Stefan et de Bonnie.

« Elena tu t'obstine, tu te fais plus de mal que de bien ! » Répondit Stefan avec tendresse.

Elena ne releva pas. Elle monta avec Caroline et Jeremy dans la chambre a Damon. Elena tenait son téléphone dans ses mains, cela l'angoissait, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir.

« Bon Elena si tu ne le lis pas, je le fait pour toi ! » Dit Caroline plutôt excité.

Jeremy quand a lui avait peur que ce message fasse souffrir sa sœur, depuis qu'il les avaient vus s'embrasser a Denvers il c'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait réellement. Et après ce que Rose lui avait dis il n'était plus vraiment sur que Stefan conviennent a sa sœur maintenant qu'elle était un vampire.

Elena inspira un grand coup et ouvrit ce texto. Elle préféra le lire a voix basse avant de mettre tout le monde au courant. Mais quand Jeremy et Caroline, vu toute la tristesse dans les yeux d'Elena, ils savaient d'avance que ce texto n'avait rien de très enthousiasment finalement.

_[Damon :]_

_Tu es beaucoup trop bornée Elena. Tu sais quand je suis parti que j'ai laissé une simple lettre, c'est justement pour éviter que l'on me retienne, car je savais que je n'arriverais pas à partir si l'un de vous et surtout toi me retenais. Elena je t'aime et sa tu sais que sa ne changeras jamais. C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas rentrer. Tu dois faire ta vie, je t'ai appris tout ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre pour que tu te contrôle. Maintenant tu es assez forte mentalement pour t'en sortir. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Elena, je t'ai laissé la possibilité de te consacrée pleinement a mon frère. Je suis partis pour vous mais aussi pour moi, je préfère souffrir loin de toi, que de souffrir prêt de toi. Te voir avec mon frère me fais plus de mal que si je me trouvais a des millions de kilomètres de vous. Tu dois le comprendre Elena, tu dois avancer sans te retourner. Tu dois prendre soin de toi, soin de tes proches, soin de mon frère. Tu n'a pas le temps de te faire souffrir parce que je ne suis plus la. Tu sais Elena dans une centaine d'année t'aurais oublié, du moins t'aura su vivre avec. C'est trop frais, comprend moi, je n'ai rien contre toi mais pour nous tous Elena je me devais de partir. Je suis comme même étonné de te manquer tant que sa, ton texto ma beaucoup touché. Mais je ne veux absolument pas que tu souffre Elena. Pas pour sa. Je te fais la promesse, je te le jure qu'un jour dans une centaine d'année on ce retrouvera Princesse et on rigolera de tout sa. Je ne peux pas rentrer Elena, je ne veux pas que tu me retiennes. Mais sache une chose c'est que jamais je ne t'oublierais. Et qu'il est fort probable que tu me manqueé&"². Et oui moi Damon Salvatore qui n'a besoin de personne te dis que tu vas me manquer. Je serais toi je garderais cette phrase toute ta vie parce que ce n'est pas dis que je te la ressorte avant un moment. Bref arrête de jouer la madeleine, bouge toi les fesses et vie ta vie c'est tout et seulement cela que je te demande._

_Je t'aime Princesse._

Elena pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pleurer, il ne lui avait même pas dis ou elle pouvait le trouver, il n'avait même pas accepté qu'elle lui dise en revoir. Elle lui en voulait pour ça. Elena était complètement perdu. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pourrait faire non plus. Tout venait de nouveau de s'écrouler. Damon ne comptait pas revenir, et ça la bouffait de l'intérieur. Si elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait peut être qu'il aurait accepté de la voir. C'est souvent dans des moments comme cela que les questions « et si .. » apparaissent dans notre esprit et il est très difficile de les surmontés. Elle resta la comme figée devant son portable.

Caroline qui en avait marre du silence de son amie lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Elena ne bougea même pas, toute façon elle n'était pas en état de ce batailler avec Caroline. Caroline qui comprit vite l'état d'Elena en lisant le texto de Damon. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser très fort que c'était magnifique ce qu'il lui avait écrit. Damon l'aimait réellement.

Jeremy en avait plus que marre de voir sa sœur souffrir à cause des deux frères Salvatore. Elena devait faire un choix, un choix qui changerait toute son éternité, elle devait choisir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle voulait définitivement, car elle ce faisait du mal et Jeremy avait horreur de ça. Si c'était Damon qu'elle voulait dans sa vie il l'aiderait à le retrouver et si c'était effectivement Stefan qu'elle voulait garder pour l'éternité, elle devrait accepter de laisser partir Damon. C'est pourquoi il demanda a Caroline de le laisser seul avec sa sœur, et d'occuper Stefan pour ne pas qu'il entende ce que Jeremy allait dire a Elena.

« Elena ! Maintenant sa suffit, tu es entrain de te détruire, cela dure depuis trop longtemps. Tu dis avoir fait un choix, si c'est réellement le cas laisse le partir, laisse Damon vivre sa vie, laisse le tomber amoureux, laisse le reconstruire sa vie loin de vous deux. Si Stefan est réellement l'homme que tu veux pour l'éternité, tu n'a pas le droit de demander a Damon de revenir. Je suis persuader que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, alors ne lui demande pas une chose pareil Elena, si réellement tu tiens autant a Damon qu'on peut le voir laisse le partir. Ou alors fait un choix définitif parce que tu aime Stefan ça je n'en doute pas, mais je ne suis pas sur que l'amour que tu porte a Damon ne soit pas aussi fort. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile Elena surtout vue les circonstances, et que ce n'est pas non quelque chose qui ce fait sur un coup de tête mais tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu dois sois envoyer un message a Damon en lui disant '' D'accord je te laisse partir tu ne mérite pas que je te fasse souffrir '' ou que tu lui dises '' Je me suis tromper, t'es celui que je veux pour l'éternité viens me chercher ''. Deux solutions une seule réponse Elena. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te voie souffrir encore comme ça. Et ce choix il n'y a que toi qui es capable de le faire. Je ne te donnerais pas mon avis, et je pense que personne ne le devrait. Tu dois réfléchir avec ton cœur et non avec ta raison Elena. Ton cœur te dira quoi faire, te dira qui tu aime le plus, qui tu veux dans ta vie pour les prochaines décennies. Seulement toi peut choisir, seulement toi peut savoir lequel des deux frères Salvatore est le mieux pour toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie Elena tu ne dois pas penser a tes amies, a leurs avis, tu dois seulement penser avec tes tripes. Avec ce que tu ressent au plus profond de toi-même. T'aura le droit a un texto Elena, un texto qui changeras tout. » Jeremy embrassa sa sœur et la laissa seule dans la chambre.

Elena resta la, assise, elle savait que son frère avait raison, mais entre le savoir et l'accepter il y avait une marge. Pourtant elle devait agir vite, elle ne devait pas laisser le temps à son esprit de choisir a la place de son cœur. Elle ne devait pas ce laisser le temps de ce poser des questions, elle devait seulement ce concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour les deux frères. Elle devait juste savoir lequel des deux elle aimait le plus, avec lequel elle voudrait passer le reste de l'éternité. Une simple question qui avait comme réponse un simple prénom. Mais lequel, Damon…Stefan ? Stefan…Damon ? Deux prénoms qui foutaient le bordel dans sa tête. Elle devait choisir et cette fois sans retour en arrière sans possibilité de changer. Elle pourrait aussi très bien s'en aller très loin et n'en choisir aucun, cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit malheureusement pour elle, elle avait beaucoup trop de personne a qui elle tenait a Mystic Fall. Une question, un prénom. C'était pourtant bien simple. Elle ferma les yeux, pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec chacun d'entre eux. Puis finit par prendre son téléphone, elle tapa un sms mais pour y dire quoi ?

* * *

Voila, merci a tout le monde de lire et de suivre cette fiction. Je vous laisse sur un grand suspen.

Je vous promet que quand je reviendrais le 12 ou le 13, je vous mettrait la suite.

En tout cas donnez moi votre avis, ce que vous en pensez, et surtout celon vous qu'elle vas etre la réponse d'Elena ?

Gros Bisous a tous et bonne fin de vacances. Et bon courage a ceux qui taffe.


	7. Chapter Seven :

_Mon départ ayant été décalé a Lundi, je peux donc vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Il est très court du moins je trouve. En tout cas merci a tous pour l'intéret que vous portez a ma fiction vos review me font réellement plaisir._

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**virginie06** : Ahahaha grosse suprise :) Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre même si cela ne t'aideras pas vraiment a comprendre qui Elena a choisi. Vu que notre très chère Elena ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut, et surtout qui elle veut._

_**biggi salvatore** : Voila la suite comme je le disais mon départ étant reporter a Lundi, je vous poste ce chapitre et je vous en posterait un autre demain soir. En tout cas merci encore._

_**Mariie alias TheCastleDiaries** : Et oui j'adore le suspens :) Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre. Et merci beaucoup._

_**Sosso** : Stefan pense qu'Elena a besoin de soutient, il préfère penser cela que de ce dire que finalement la seul personne dont elle a besoin c'est Damon. Merci beaucoup._

_**M** : Voila la suite. Merci beaucoup._

_**DameDelenaForever** : Et voila coup de chance pour vous, je ne part que Lundi donc voila un nouveau chapitre et un autre Dimanche soir. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, et merci aussi pour le bonne vacance._

_**fandedelena** : Et ben si vous avez le chapitre 7 et demain le chapitre 8 avant la rentrée. :)_

_**Guest** : Merci beaucoup, oui j'essay de garder surtout le caractère des personnages. Je suis très contente que ma fiction plaise tant._

_**sheyshey** : Voila la suite et avant la rentré :) J'aime beaucoup la complexcité de leurs relation donc j'essait de l'exploiter au maximum. Merci beaucoup._

_**vampirediarieslove2000** : Sa me touche vraiment merci. Je te rassure y a des passages que j'ai écrit qui mon décrocher quelques larmes aussi. Ce mettre dans la tête des personnages est plutot complexe donc cela m'arrive de me laisser submerger. Merci beaucoup._

* * *

_Dans un motel a Richmond._

Damon espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'avait pas trop fait souffrir sa tendre Elena. Il espérait qu'elle s'en remettrait. Mais d'un côté il était profondément touché qu'elle est tant besoin de lui. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rentrer a Mystic Fall, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais il devait tourner la page et ceux une bonne fois pour toute. Il devait laisser la possibilité a tout le monde de ce construire un avenir. C'est vrais que les prochains mois, voir les prochaines années seront difficile mais il s'en remettrait parce que après tout il était Damon Salvatore. Il arriverait à supporter le manque, du moins il s'y forcerait. Rentrer serait une grande erreur, il n'avait pas le droit de faire autant de mal a son frère, il lui en avait déjà assez fait bavé comme cela. Dans la vie il est plus facile de ce persuadé de quelque chose que d'y croire réellement. Alors il allait s'en persuader, ce persuadé qu'il allait arriver à l'oublier, qu'il allait arriver à tourner la page, qu'il arriverait à ce reconstruire, a oublier sa bouille, ses long cheveux bruns, sa voix, son parfums, toute la tendresse dans ses yeux. Il allait l'oublier même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait faire taire son humanité, il arriverait à l'oublier. Il arrivera a faire en sorte de ne plus s'auto-persuader car il arrivera à y croire réellement. Oui Damon l'avait décidé il allait l'oublier. Et pour l'oublier il devait choisir une destination, cette destination devait être un endroit paradisiaque, un endroit ou il fait chaud, beau, ou il y a la mer, le sable chaud. Il irait à Miami et il partirait demain dans l'après-midi. C'était un grand pas il savait ou il allait, il savait ou il reconstruirait sa vie. Miami, un nouveau commencement.

Damon préparait ses valises, il faisait nuit, mais il préférait les préparé maintenant comme cela le lendemain il n'aurait plus qu'a mettre les valises dans la voitures. Et tirer un trait définitif sur Mystic Fall et ses horizons. Il déposa sa valise au sol, quand son téléphone indiqua un nouveau message. Il savait d'avance qui cela pouvait bien être, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser et cela l'énervait un peu. Il prit comme même la peine de le lire.

_[Elena :]_

_Je sais tu ne veux pas que je te retienne j'ai compris le message Damon. Par contre mon frère ma ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose, si je tiens réellement a toi comme je le prêtant, je dois te laisser partir sans essayer de te retenir mais avant sa, je te dois des en revoir. Je dois te dire une chose Damon et je ne veux pas le faire ni par texto, ni par téléphone. Dis-moi ou tu es s'il-te plait ? Je pars, je te dis ce que j'ai à te dire, je te serre dans mes bras une dernière fois et je te laisserais partir. Je t'en pris Damon. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi je te dois au moins de vrais adieux et non de simple texto ou une simple lettre déposé devant une cheminé. Sa me blesserait vraiment que tu refuse. Damon ta le droit au bonheur et je te dois beaucoup laisse moi juste la possibilité de te laissé partir avec de vrai adieux. S'il- te plait. _

Elena était déterminé, devait t-il accepté, ou refuser. Comment allait t-il pouvoir faire pour la lâcher si il la retrouvait. Damon ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Il ce battait depuis le début de l'après-midi pour ne pas rentrer et la il ne savait pas s'il aurait encore la capacité de ce battre contre cette fichu envie de rentrer.

_Pension des Salvatore._

Elena venait de jouer a un jeu dangereux, elle ne savait pas si la provocation qu'elle avait laissé dans son texto allait pousser Damon à lui dire ou il ce trouvait. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'allait pas ce laissé faire. Son frère avait raison, une question, un prénom. Maintenant la question elle allait la régler dans la voiture. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui mais elle devait au moins lui dire a qu'elle point elle l'aimait. Le choix ne serait peut être pas Damon mais une chose était sur, elle devait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait il devait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle lui devait au moins cela. Son téléphone vibra. Elle sourit, elle était heureuse quand elle lu c'est quelque lignes. Si elle avait pu faire la fête a cette instant présent elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle ne devait pas attisé la curiosité des personnes qui l'attendait en bas. Elle souriait, un vrai sourire sans larmes.

_[Damon :]_

_Je suis dans le premier motel a l'entré de Richmond chambre 456 mais je te préviens t'auras pas intérêt a trainé, tu me dis ce que ta a me dire et basta. J'ai un avion à prendre demain après-midi._

Elle avait gagné, une grande victoire face au grand Damon Salvatore. Elle descendit en vitesse en bas. Tout le monde ce retourna vers elle. La seule chose qu'elle fit, fut un sourire à son frère qui lui rendit. Elle monta en voiture et roula. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui était l'homme qu'elle voulait dans sa vie mais pour le moment la seule chose qu'elle voulait était pouvoir serrer une dernière fois Damon dans ses bras. Pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait même si elle devait le laisser s'en aller après elle lui aura au moins dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il le méritait. Elena roulait la musique à fond dans la voiture, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle avait seulement envie de revoir les yeux bleu, la beauté presque inhumaine de Damon, le revoir lui. Elle rigola toute seule dans la voiture en voyant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire elle s'en allait sans dire a personne ou elle allait, tout ça pour dire adieux a Damon. Si Stefan savait cela, il n'en reviendrait pas.

_Dans le salon de la Pension Salvatore_

Jeremy était plutôt fière de son discours auprès de sa sœur, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait choisir Damon, mais une chose était sur elle lui dirait en revoir. Un en revoir pour lui prouver qu'elle accepte son départ. Jeremy savait que Elena et Damon en avait besoin des adieux dans les normes c'était ce qu'ils leurs fallait.

Stefan et Bonnie quand a eux sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« Vous savez ou elle est partis ? Jeremy ? » Demanda Stefan avec inquiétude.

Jeremy préféra mentir à Stefan, lui dire la vérité ne fera qu'envenimer le problème. Sa sœur devait avoir le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait a faire sans que Stefan ne s'en mêle.

« J'en sais rien ! Elle ne me dit pas tout tu sais. »

Bonnie savait que Jeremy mentait mais la question qui trottait dans la tête de la sorcière était pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jeremy leurs mentirait. Elena avait perdu le contrôle de son raisonnement aujourd'hui pensa la sorcière. Elle c'était laissé submerger par ses émotions. Bonnie ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi elle tenait tant a Damon, après tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Bonnie était un peu contrarié, pour elle Stefan était le bon et l'unique pour son amie. Il était plutôt stable, plein de bonne intention. C'était en autre l'homme parfait pour Elena. Bonnie le pensait très fort. Il lui était difficile même impossible de penser qu'Elena est des sentiments pour Damon. Qu'Elena soit attirée par le physique de Damon, Bonnie pouvait encore l'envisager. Mais qu'elle l'aime d'un amour fort, pour Bonnie c'était impossible. Damon avait, certes, été la pour Elena mais cela n'effaçait pas tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal autours de lui. Bonnie espérait de tout son cœur qu'Elena n'avait pas fait quelque chose qu'elle regretterait toute son éternité.

_Richmond._

Elena venait d'arriver devant le motel de Damon. Un motel pourrit qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au gout de Damon. Mais ce motel lui rappelait tout de même le motel ou elle l'avait embrassé à Denvers. Elena inspira un grand coup, elle allait dire en revoir à Damon. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin elle était crever mais la fatigue était encore supportable. Elle devait y aller. Elle monta les escaliers. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de l'intérieur tellement elle était impatiente. Damon était a quelque mètres d'elle. Elle devait penser a ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de lui dire.

Elle s'avança, elle toqua, il lui ouvrit et ….

* * *

Voila je vous posterais le chapitre 8 demain dans la soirée.

Alors d'après vous que vas t-il ce passer ? Qu'est-ce que Elena vas bien pouvoir faire ? Celon vous a t-elle finalement finit par accepter le départ de Damon ?

Vous en serez plus demain ;) Bonne soirée a tous.


	8. Chapter Eight :

_Voila le chapitre 8 (un peu court), poster plus vite que prévus, comme cela vous en aurez un autre ce soir avant que je parte en vacance. _

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**vampirediaries2000** : Merci beaucoup. Voila la suite. Dit moi ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous._

_**M** : Je te remercie beaucoup._

_**Lucie** : Voila la suite, bonne lecture. Et encore merci de prendre le temsp de lire ma fiction. Bisous._

_**DameDelenaForever** : Voila la suite, et je posterais le chapitre 9 ce soir. Damon est très intélligent, mais aussi très responsable. Et il sait qu'Elena est complètement perdu entre les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui et les sentiments qu'elle a pour son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère c'écouter lui, plutot que de suivre Elena qui ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle veux. En tout cas j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi. Elena va être plutot surprenante. Je te laisse découvrir. Bisous._

_**virginie06** : Alors on est deux, Bonnie m'énerve en général donc je la fait passer pour la pas très gentille. C'est une pro tout cas merci. Bisous._

_**biggi** **salvatore** : Merci beaucoup. Bisous._

* * *

_A la pension des Salvatore._

Stefan était inquiet Elena était partis depuis quatre heures et elle était injoignable. Son portable était éteint et personne ne savait où elle pouvait ce trouver. La seule chose qu'il espérait c'était qu'elle ne soit pas avec son frère. Qu'elle n'est pas agi sur un simple coup de tête. _Quand un être vous manques, nous avons souvent l'impression que tout le reste n'a plus d'importante. _Ca faisait peur à Stefan, il savait qu'Elena l'aimait, mais il savait aussi qu'elle aimait son frère. Il fallait qu'il se concentre Elena ne quitterais pas Mystic Fall car elle avait ses amies, cela le rassurait car il savait qu'a un moment ou à un autre elle rentrerait. La question était quand et surtout avec qui. Stefan voulait juste que son frère agisse en adulte une seule fois dans sa vie. Il voulait…il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Stefan ne comprenait plus Elena. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Damon lui manquait tant que cela. Une question qui resta en suspens jusqu'au retour de la concerner.

_Pendant ce temps a Richmond. _

Damon ce tenait appuyer contre la porte à regarder Elena, elle était tellement belle pensa-t-il. Elena qui le fixait sans bouger, sans rien dire, comme si elle avait été déconnectée de la réalité. Damon regrettait déjà de l'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici, il allait devoir se battre contre l'envie de rentrer avec elle, il allait devoir faire comme toujours, faire comme si ne rien l'atteignait. Il allait devoir faire semblant quitte a la blesser, il s'en voulait déjà sans même avoir rien dit. La voir devant lui, lui déchirait le cœur en mille morceaux, il ne savait pas quoi lui, comment lui dire, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle voulait a tout pris lui dire. Il voulait juste que cela dure le moins longtemps possible, qu'elle reparte aussi qu'elle était venus. Cela pouvait paraitre barbare, mais il ne pouvait rester en sa présence sans avoir cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête ''elle a besoin de toi alors rentre''. Il se battait avec cela depuis le début de l'après-midi, il ne tiendrait certainement pas éternellement. Il devait briser la glass, il devait la reconnecter à la réalité.

« Tu comptes me fixer longtemps comme ça ? Je sais que je suis beau mais come même. Je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai un avions à prendre demain après-midi et donc faut que je dorme ! » Il comptait la faire réagir avec cette phrase mais rien.

Elena n'arrivait pas à revenir sur terre. Damon ce trouvait devant elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comme faire, que lui dire, comment lui dire. Mais une chose était sur elle se sentait enfin bien, elle ce sentait entière, elle avait retrouvé une partie d'elle-même. Damon avait le chic pour la retourner, quand elle se retrouvait face à lui, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était heureuse et seulement quand il était là. Elle était sûre, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle pourrait rester des jours entiers à le regarder. Damon la fixait dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus océan dans lequel elle avait l'habitude. Elena ne préféra même pas répondre à sa provocation. Elle commençait à le connaitre maintenant, Damon agissait par provocation pour ne pas avoir à souffrir, c'était son bouclier. Damon voulait jouer la carte de la provocation. Elle allait jouer. Elle fixa ses lèvres. Elle pensa a Stefan et effaça très vite cette image de son esprit, à ce moment même elle voulait Damon été personne d'autre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle allait agir sur un coup de tête, en écoutant seulement son cœur.

Elle s'avança à vitesse vampirique de lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se sentait revivre, elle se sentait consumer de l'intérieur, à ce moment plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Plus rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait finalement. Elle avait choisis, son cœur avait choisi. Ce serait Damon et personne d'autre. _Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. _Elle aimait Damon car il la défiait, il la poussait dans ses retranchement, parce que avec lui elle n'avait pas toujours raison, parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas toujours, parce que avec Damon un simple regard et tout était dit. Elle ne voulait pas seulement Damon pour son physique, elle voulait Damon parce que il y avait qu'avec lui, qu'elle se sentait consumer de l'intérieur, parce qu'il y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait pleinement elle-même. Parce que finalement il n'était pas si différent. Elle n'avait plus envie de le quitter, et peu importe ce que dirons ses amies. Elle avait agi avec son cœur. Maintenant elle devait lui faire comprendre, elle devait l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Elena détacha ses lèvres de Damon. Damon qui était complètement perdu, ce baiser l'avait surpris il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Elena était imprévisible, mais sur le coup il se demanda pourquoi. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'il devait prendre son avion dans quelques heures ?. Elle le coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Je me suis rendu compte, du moins mon frère ma ouvert les yeux. J'avais une question et un prénom comme simple réponse. Je devais arrêter d'écouter ma raison, car si j'écoute ma raison, si j'écoute mais amies, t'es le mec le plus instable, t'es dangereux. Mais si j'écoute mon cœur, il n'y a que toi. Je ne veux personne d'autre dans ma vie que toi, je t'avais dit que je ne te retiendrais pas, je ne te retiens absolument pas. Tu veux t'en aller ? Vas t'en la porte est grande ouverte, t'es valises son faites, tu n'as plus qu'en aller. Mais sache Damon que sans toi tout n'est plus pareil, t'es mon équilibre, t'es ma stabilité, t'es la moitié de moi-même. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement ont était pareil. Je t'aime et ça tu le savais depuis déjà un long moment. Tu devais l'entendre, je devais te le dire, je devais te voir, te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Maintenant je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu es libre de tes choix. Je vais rentrer dire à Stefan que je le quitte, sois on se retrouve a Mystic Fall, soit tu t'en vas et je ne te retiendrais pas. Je te laisserais reconstruire ta vie loin de moi. Une question, un choix Damon. Personnellement j'avais fait le mauvais, j'ai agi sans réellement réfléchir à ce que je faisais. Sans écouter ce que mon cœur me dictait. Maintenant que je l'ai fait si je dois te perdre je te perdrais, mais je t'aurais dit tout ce que j'aurais dû te dire, tout ce que j'aurais voulus faire une dernière fois. Tu es le seul maitre du jeu maintenant Damon, les cartes son entre tes mains. » Elena déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre a vitesse vampirique. Elle avait assuré, elle avait posé le doute dans sa tête maintenant elle ne pouvait absolument plus rien faire seul Damon pouvait agir. Elle l'avait provoqué, elle l'avait défié, et elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de le faire réfléchir.

Damon n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laissé parler. Il était maintenant seul dans sa chambre de motel, elle était partis aussi vite qu'elle était venus. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait bouleversé. Il n'arrivait pas y croire, elle venait de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais il ne savait toujours pas si rentrer était le bon choix, il en doutait fortement même. Que faire quand la fille que vous aimez débarque, vous avoues tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais su vous dire, et qu'elle s'en va, en vous laissant sur un doute, sur un choix a faire. Il détestait ça. Il détestait faire un choix, il détestait quand il ne contrôlait plus la situation, il était la a se poser milles et une question. Sans avoir les réponses.

Il pourrait la rejoindre, tout quitter et repartir avec elle. Il pourrait mais le voulait t-il réellement ? Sachant que son frère allait en souffrir. Damon ce souciait de son frère, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il lui avait trop pourris la vie pour recommencer de nouveau. Elena avait su les ''réconcilier'' même si ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur la conduite a suivre. Ils pouvaient rester dans une même pièce ensemble sans avoir envie de se tuer mais si il rentrait tout cela serait foutus en l'air.

Damon prit ses valises, les déposa dans sa voiture et il s'en alla, pour aller où ? Rentrer a Mystic Fall, ou alors aller vivre une nouvelle vie a Miami loin de tous c'est problèmes de triangle amoureux.

_Miami…Mystic Fall? Mystic Fall…Miami ? Tels était la question._

* * *

Je posterais le chapitre 9 ce soir. Et ce sera le dernier que je posterais avant le 12 ou 13 Novembre.

Alors celon vous que vas t-il ce passer ? Elena va t-elle arriver a quitter Stefan ? Comment Bonnie, Caroline et Jeremy vont t-il reagir quand elle vas leurs anonncer ce qui c'est passer a Richmond ? Comment Stefan vas t-il le prendre ? Et notre très chèr Damon vas t-il retourner a Mystic Fall ?

Plein de question sans réponses :)


	9. Chapter Nine :

_Et voila le dernier chapitre (normalement) avant le 12 ou le 13. Je répondrais à toute vos reviews que vous me laisserais pendant mon absence en rentrant. Par contre je répondrais à vos messages privés presque instantanément. Grace au génie qu'est le téléphone portable. Merci la technologie. Voila en tout cas je vous remercie encore et toujours pour suivre, et aimer ma fictions. Espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les autres._

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**DameDelenaForever**__ : Désolé pour le timming j'avais dit le soir mais j'ai été un peu prise par un contre temps. En tout cas le voila, un peu plus long que d'habitude, je crois qu'il est même beaucoup plus long que les huit autres. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre la réaction de Stefan mais surtout de Bonnie. C'est vrai qu'Elena a assuré sur ce coup là, elle savait qu'en provoquant Damon elle arriverait a mettre un doute, ce que Damon n'aime pas du tout. Bisous._

_**virginie06**__ : Caroline et Jeremy n'ont rien contre Damon. Ce n'est pas le mec qu'ils aiment le plus au monde mais ils arrivent a vivre avec lui dans les parages. La seule chose qu'ils veulent c'est le bonheur d'Elena. Car Jeremy ne supporte plus de voir sa sœur tirailler entre les deux frères Salvatore. Concernant Stefan, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait être heureux pour son frère mais après c'est comme toujours dans les fratries quand un a quelque chose l'autre le veux aussi. Et c'est la guerre. C'est un peu le même principe sauf qu'Elena n'est pas un objet. Et sachant que déjà leurs liens fraternels ne sont pas très stables ce n'est absolument pas logique pour Stefan d'être heureux pour son frère. Espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres. Bisous._

_**fandedelena**__ : Je te laisse découvrir ce que vas faire Damon. Et merci de suivre ma fiction. Bisous._

_**vampirediarieslove2000**__ : Je sais :) Donc voila la suite. Je pense avoir été moins sadique sur ce coup la. En tout cas merci. Bisous._

* * *

_« - C'est bien de lutter contre tes sentiments pour elle. – Et pourquoi ça ? – Parce que si l'on veut survivre on doit ce soucié de personne. – Les sentiments tuent hein ? – Il est peut être temps de faire taire tes émotions. C'est faux tu sais, tu ne peux pas les faire taire. Bien sur quand t'es jeunes mais après des siècles, tu fais juste semblant. »_

_( Rose à Damon. )_

Damon roulait, il roulait direction l'aéroport, il savait qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il arriverait très en avance, mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, si il était resté dans cette motel. Il serait resté à cogiter, et il aurait finit par rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça a son frère et encore moins a Elena. Et surtout pas a lui. Elle disait que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, mais jusqu'à quand. Damon était presque sur qu'elle serait incapable de quitter son frère. Elle aimait trop Stefan pour lui faire du mal. Il en était presque sur, du moins c'est ce qu'il ce forçait à croire. Il roula, pour ce vider la tête, il aurait voulus ne plus penser a ce qu'elle lui avait dit, a ce qu'elle avait fait mais cela lui était impossible, tout lui revenait en boucle. Ca le rendait fou. Il aimait cette fille, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle était son humanité, mais il devait s'éloigné d'elle. Il y arriverait, ce n'est pas qu'il le voulait mais dans son esprit cela paraissait purement logique. Il finit par s'arrêter sur une aire de repos. Il devait ce reposé. Mais surtout il devait ce nourrir, il fallait qu'il le fasse, il devait ce passer les nerfs. Il attaqua un couple de jeune qui devait sans doute faire une pause après une soirée bien arrosé. Damon les avait laissés en vie, pourquoi, ça seul lui pouvais l'expliquer. Une partie de lui, lui disais de partir le plus loin possible de Mystic Fall, de jeter son téléphone par la fenêtre, et faire taire cette humanité qui le bouffait. Pendant que l'autre partie de lui ce battait pour que Damon fasse demi-tour. Pour qu'il rentre, qu'il embrasse Elena et qu'il ne la quitte plus. Alors pour faire simple Damon décida d'écouter un peu les deux parties de lui-même, il partirait le plus loin possible de Mystic Fall et ne ferait pas taire son humanité. Il n'était sur que cela soit la meilleure solution. Mais pour le moment c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé. Damon savait pertinemment qu'Elena en souffrirait mais elle était jeune elle s'en remettrait, elle finirait par oublier ses sentiments pour lui, elle finirait par l'oublier tout simplement. Elle finirait par vivre avec, il le savait Elena était une fille forte, elle avait tellement vécu de choses qu'elle supporterait le départ de Damon aussi bien que tout le reste. Puis elle finirait par ce remettre avec Stefan parce que l'amour qu'elle lui porte est fort et pure. Il était déjà plus de sept heures du matin, Damon finit par s'endormir après avoir cogiter pendant un long moment, beaucoup trop long a son gout.

_Mystic Fall, Pension Salvatore_

Elena venait de rentrer, elle était fatiguée, elle avait conduit presque toute la nuit. Quand elle passa la porte, Stefan l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle était même à ce demander si il avait fermer les yeux. Elle savait qu'il attendait des réponses, des explications. Elle devait lui en donné, elle devait lui dire la vérité, lui dire ou elle était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait, et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle devait quitter Stefan, si elle voulait être sur que Damon revienne. Elle espérait qu'il reviendrait. Mais si toute fois il ne revenait pas, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester avec Stefan, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle aimait l'ainé des Salvatore et elle n'imaginait plus sa vie avec personne d'autre.

Stefan la fixait du regard, il semblait légèrement en colère ou plutôt contrarié a vrai-dire. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait disparu la plupart de la nuit, et pourquoi elle ne répondait plus au téléphone. Stefan était resté éveillé, il était terriblement inquiet, il c'était imaginer le pire. Elena ne ce sentait pas bien, et comme tout vampire qui ne ce sens pas bien, le sang est la seule échappatoire a la tristesse. Il espérait qu'elle n'est tuer personne. Elle semblait souriante, voir même heureuse et ça faisait peur a Stefan. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rentre si joyeuse.

Elena entraina Stefan sur le canapé, c'était le moment elle devait lui parler, tout lui dire, sans lui mentir. Elle pensa a comment formuler ça, comment l'expliquer. Et finit par ce dire que finalement la meilleure solution serait de dire cash les choses.

« Je suis allez voir Damon. Mais avant que tu t'énerve tu me laisse finir… » Stefan la coupa avant qu'elle eu finit sa phrase.

« Quoi ? T'es allé voir mon frère ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Mais Elena tu te rends compte ou te mène tout ça ? Laisse Damon, laisse le partir, il mérite de reconstruire ça vie. Toute façon tu ne pourras pas retenir mon frère éternellement, crois moi j'en sais quelque chose. C'est mon frère ! » Stefan était remonté mais ne criait pas. Stefan ne lui criait jamais après, il restait toujours calme même dans les pires situations. Elena quand a elle était un peu énerver. D'une il la coupait pour lui poser des questions auxquelles elle aurait répondu si il l'avait laissé finir.

« Tu m'aurais laissé finir ma phrase t'aurais eu les réponses a tes questions Stefan ! Alors oui je suis allé voir Damon car j'avais quelque chose à lui dire, et je voulais le serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Ou me mène quoi Stefan ? Mon amour pour Damon ? Oui j'aime Damon il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais je l'aime et je refuse de le perdre. Jeremy m'a mis face a une réalité. Je n'ai jamais réellement choisis entre vous deux, du moins choisis avec le cœur. Tu pourras mettre sa sur le dos de ma nouvelle vie de vampire je m'en contre fiche. La seule chose que je sais moi c'est que c'est lui que je veux dans ma vie. Et pour l'éternité. Je suis d'accord la réalité fait mal, crois moi quand Jeremy m'a dis ça, sa ma blesser car finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que Katherine. Je suis avec toi alors que la seule personne a laquelle je pense c'est Damon. Et au final je vous fais souffrir tout les deux. Alors j'ai dis a Damon j'ai fait un choix c'est toi et personne d'autre, mais je lui ai aussi dit que je ne le retenais pas. Les cartes sont entre ses mains maintenant il fait ce qu'il veut. » Elena ce doutait que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleur solution de lui annoncer cela mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire autrement.

Stefan resta scotché, Elena venait de le quitter pour son frère. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de ce fendre en deux. Pourquoi son frère ? Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait bien avoir de plus que lui. C'est Bonnie qui les sorties de leurs silences mutuels. Bonnie qui avait tout entendu. Et qui était très en colère contre Elena. Bonnie qui finalement posa la question que Stefan gardait pour lui.

« T'es folle Elena ! En faite ta transformation a fait péter quelque chose la haut. Je ne sais pas moi, tu sais ce que tu as fait la? Moi je vais te le dire, tu as choisis le mec le plus instable, le plus imprévisible, le plus bornée, et le plus égocentrique qu'il existe je suis sur. Pourquoi Damon ? Ok ta des sentiments pour lui je veux bien mais au point de dire que tu veux vivre avec Damon, nan mais ta virée tarer ou quoi ? » Bonnie était réellement très en colère. Elena ne voulait absolument pas ce fâché avec son amie mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien dire.

« Je te remercie Bonnie, c'est gentils ! Non je n'ai pas ''virée tarer '' comme tu dis si bien. J'ai juste suivit mon cœur, et mon cœur me disait que c'était Damon et personne d'autre. Pourquoi Damon ? Parce que Damon est moi on est pareil, on ce comprend juste avec un simple regard. Damon ne me parle pas d'avenir lui, Damon vie le moment présent sans ce soucié du reste. Avec toi Stefan, ou avec Matt a l'époque c'était pareil, vous préparé des plans d'avenirs. Mais si j'ai quitté Matt a cette époque c'était pour cette raison, je ne veux pas d'un avenir tout tracé. Je veux une vie qui me surprenne, un peu de danger, je veux un amour qui me consume et y a qu'avec Damon que je sens ça. Que tu ne l'aime pas Bonnie je m'en contre fiche. Alors oui c'est vrai Damon a fait du mal autour de lui, même beaucoup, mais moi je sais Bonnie qu'il y a du bon en lui. Croyez que je suis folle si sa peut vous faire plaisir je m'en fou complètement. » Elena sortait tout ce qu'elle retenait en elle depuis un long moment. Peut importe qui sa blesserait. Elena en avait plus que marre qu'on lui dicte sa vie. Elle n'aimait pas Stefan autant qu'elle aimait Damon. Elle avait bien le droit non ? Depuis quand lui fallait t-il la permission pour aimer quelqu'un. Elle été heureuse avec Damon, normalement ses amies devrait être heureuses pour elle. Mais non Damon n'était pas aussi sage, aussi prévenant, et aussi calme que Stefan. Stefan qui n'avait pas non plus le palmarès de la stabilité.

Bonnie n'avait absolument pas dis son dernier mot, pour elle il était inconcevable que sa meilleure amie sorte avec Damon Salvatore, le mec qui avait transformé sa mère en vampire, et qui avait en quelque sorte, pour sa chère Katherine, tuer sa grand-mère. Bonnie n'envisageait absolument pas la possibilité qu'Elena forme un jour un couple avec Damon.

Quand a Stefan, il restait la a les regarder ce disputer. Elena venait une nouvelle fois que lui échapper, et il en voulait terriblement a son frère, pourquoi avait t-il dit a Elena ou il ce trouvait. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé sans nouvelle de lui, avec le temps elle aurait réussi à ce faire à l'idée que Damon était parti.

« Ecoute Elena maintenant sa suffit, tu te réveille, t'ouvre les yeux. Rappel toi que Damon a voulut tuer ton frère, d'ailleurs il a tué ton frère si je me souviens bien. Surtout arrête mois si je me trompe. Et avant ça il avait fait de Vicky un vampire juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser. Il a tué tellement de personnes qu'ils nous aient impossible de les compter. Si ma grand-mère est morte c'est pour que Damon puisse ouvrir le tombeau ou Katherine ne ce trouvait même pas, ensuite qu'est-ce qui nous a fait d'autre ? A oui il a tué la meilleure amie à Stefan, il à tuer Alaric a multiple reprise. Il a tué ma mère, et en a fait un vampire. Dis-moi si ça te suffit sinon je continue ? Tu trouve que vous vous ressembler ? Ca c'est la nouvelle de la journée. Damon est un monstre sans cœur … » Bonnie venait de prononcer la phrase de trop. Elena s'énerva d'un coup.

« Damon sans cœur, non je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, pendant que Stefan m'avait abandonné, Damon a toujours été là. Malgré l'amour qu'il me porte il a continué à le recherche quand lui croyait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Toute façon je n'est absolument pas a me justifiez. J'aime qui je veux que cela vous plaise ou non. Si mon frère et Caroline l'accepte je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dirais le contraire. Quand a toi Stefan, je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu es une personne a qui je tiens énormément et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais c'est fini je suis navrée. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, fin même si sa vous dérange je m'en fous. Je vais aller me coucher je suis particulièrement fatigué. Merci de votre avis. » Elena les laissa la, en plan au milieu du salon. Elle en avait marre, elle était fatiguée et Bonnie qui en rajoutait un couche. Quittez Stefan n'était pas simple a lui dire, car elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle ne lui aurait pas dit tout ça si Bonnie ne s'en était pas mêler. Elena alla ce coucher dans le lit à Damon. Elle ce coucha avec le sourire, elle repensa a ce baiser au motel. Elle était fière d'elle. Maintenant elle devait attendre jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Si la nuit prochaine Damon n'était toujours pas rentrer c'est qu'il ne rentrerait absolument pas. Elena ne voulait même pas pensée à cela, elle voulait qu'il revienne et elle y croyait réellement.

_ T'es l'espoir de ma vie, la lumière de mes nuits, s'il-te plait reviens moi, car je suis perdu sans toi. _

_Sur une aire d'autoroute._

Damon venait de ce réveillé, il avait dormis à peine deux heures. Il devait repartir en vitesse sinon il manquerait son avions. Il en avait pour encore une heure et demie de route. Une heure et demie à cogiter seul dans sa voiture. Damon n'aimant pas respecter les limitations de vitesse, mis quarante-cinq minutes pour arriver a l'aéroport. Il gara sa voiture sur le parking, pris ses valises, et rentra dans l'aéroport. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que cela, il alla retirer ses billets. Et alla s'assoir.

Il voyait les avions décollé, il voyait toutes les destinations du monde, dont la siennes. Miami départ pour une nouvelle vie. Il regarda son portable, il resta fixer devant le prénom d'Elena dans son répertoire. Elena, Elena, Elena. Un grand doute naissait dans sa tête. Avait t-il fait une connerie en venant jusqu'ici, allait t-il commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en prenant cette avion. Damon cogitait beaucoup trop et il avait horreur de ça. Mais a ce moment précis, il ce demandait réellement si il n'allait pas commettre la pire erreur de sa vie.

'' _Il a une forte tendance a l'autodestruction, parce qu'il pense qu'il y a une partie de lui qui ne supporte pas d'être heureux. ''_

* * *

( La dernière phrase centré est une citation de 90210 Beverly Hill, que j'ai modifié à la 3eme personne pour la mettre dans le contexte de l'histoire. )

Donc voila c'était le dernier avant les vacances. Je vous en posterais deux dès que je reviendrais de ma courte semaine de vacance. En tout cas comme toujours je vous remercie de me suivre, pour les review et pour l'intérêt que vous portez a ma fiction.

Alors celon vous comment ça vas ce passer ? Damon va-t-il au dernier moment rentrer ? Qu'est-ce que Bonnie et Stefan vont t-il bien pouvoir trouver pour prouver a Elena que Damon n'est pas un homme pour elle ? Donnez vos avis, vos idée, ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous.


	10. Chapter Ten :

_Comme promis me revoilà avec le chapitre 10. Personnellement je l'aime beaucoup moins que les neufs autres. Mais le chapitre 11 devrait être beaucoup plus émouvant. Désolé pour l'attente en tout cas merci a tous Bisous._

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_**Biggi salvatore **__: Alors oui comme tu le dis Damon a été bluffé par Elena, il ne s'attendait pas a une telle réaction de sa part, il ne sait plus trop ou il en est. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir son frère, et ne veux surtout plus souffrir lui-même c'est pour cela qu'il prend la direction de l'aéroport parce que il ne sait vraiment plus comment agir. Après concernant Bonnie, on c'est tous qu'elle n'apprécie guère Damon, mais ça réaction est excessive, et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'elle ne s'arrange pas. Pour elle Damon est beaucoup trop instable et violent pour vivre une relation avec Elena. En tout cas merci pour ta review bisous._

_**Virginie06**__ : Tu ne serras pas dans ce chapitre, si Damon prend ou non l'avion. On en serra certainement plus dans le prochain chapitre ). Bonnie est très chiante je te le confirme, elle ne voit que l'image qu'elle ce fait de Damon, autrement dit le mec instable, impulsif, égocentrique qu'il peut être parfois. Merci bisous._

_**Diamons**__ : La réaction de Stefan est plus compréhensible que celle de Bonnie. Stefan vient de ce faire largué ce qui fait mal généralement mais pour son grand frère en plus il lui faut le temps de le digéré. Quand a Bonnie, elle n'aime pas du tout Damon elle aimerait donc que tout le monde soit d'accord avec elle. En tout cas merci bisous._

_**M**__ : Merci beaucoup, bisous._

_**DameDelenaForever**__ : Tu m'as bien fait rien. Ca c'est sur que si Damon prenait l'avions il ferait une connerie mais pour lui c'est ce qui parait le plus logique. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir son frère et ne veux pas non plus souffrir lui-même car il connait Elena. Elena qui a tendance à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle veut. Pour lui il ce dis qu'il suffit que son frère lui fasse les beaux yeux et qu'elle retourne avec. Et sa Damon ne serait pas capable de le supporter. En tout cas merci beaucoup bisous._

_**Fandedelena**__ : Suspens, Suspens, tu seras certainement dans le chapitre prochain ce que Damon compte faire. Mais dans ce chapitre tu n'auras pas de Damon. Encore merci bisous._

_**Vampirediarieslove2000**__ : Désolé mais je vais te laissé comme cela jusqu'au prochain chapitre, car dans ce chapitre tu ne seras pas ce que Damon a fait. A-t-il prit l'avion, ou non ? Tu le seras dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais, je suis un peu sadique :) Encore merci bisous._

_**fandeDELENA**__ : Merci beaucoup :) bisous._

_**SheyShey**__ : Merci beaucoup sa me fait plaisir. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre. Bisous._

* * *

_Pension des Salvatore._

Quand Elena ce réveilla enfin, son portable affichait plus de 15h. Elle savait que Damon n'était pas rentré, elle savait aussi que jusqu'à demain matin elle pouvait encore garder l'espoir. Elle espérait que finalement il aurait eu besoin de s'arrêter pour dormir et qu'il aurait mis du temps a renter. Elle préférait imaginer cela que de ce dire que finalement il avait pris son avion. Elle descendit dans le salon, ou elle croisa Bonnie, Stefan et Caroline. Caroline qui lui sauta presque au coup. Elena savait pourquoi mais elle ne préféra rien dire, voyant la tête de Bonnie et de Stefan. Elena qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la manière dont Bonnie avait réagit. Elle n'avait pas a s'en mêler, et puis après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait. Puis elle reprochait a Damon de ne pas être un enfant de cœur, mais Stefan n'était pas forcément mieux, quand Stefan perdait le contrôle les conséquences était bien pire que quand Damon avait ses crises existentiel.

Bonnie secoua la tête, elle espérait qu'Elena est repris ses esprit, et qu'elle ce soit enfin rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

« C'est bon ta réaliser ta conneries ? » Lança telle avec un peu de colère.

Elena secoua la tête, et essaya de garder un maximum de calme. De quoi Bonnie ce mêlais et depuis quand aimer Damon était une connerie. Elena ne la jugeait jamais sur ce qu'elle faisait alors comment pouvait-telle ce permettre de juger qui elle aimait et ce qu'elle faisait de SA vie. La guerre était déclarée.

« Non Bonnie ! Et ce n'est pas une connerie. Je fais ce que je veux, j'aime qui je veux, et que ça te plaise ou non ça ne changera pas. Et tu sais quoi s'il revient je l'embrasse même devant toi, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix, tu commence sérieusement a m'énerver. » Elena et Caroline était prêt a sortir quand Bonnie en relança une couche.

« Mais c'est qu'il a réussi dit dont, il ta rendu insupportable. Ce mec va te pourrir la vie, et toi t'attend qu'une chose c'est qu'il rentre ? Mais qui te dis qu'il va rentrer Elena ? Il devrait déjà être la, et pourtant t'es toujours la a attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut être pas, et sans doute jamais. Parce que … » Bonnie devenait plus qu'insupportable, et elle parlait sur un ton méprisant qui énervait tout le monde. Cela fit sortir Elena, et aussi Caroline de leurs gons.

« BONNIE ! STOP ! Mais ça vas pas ou quoi ? Elena ta dis quelque chose quand t'es sortie avec son frère ? Je ne crois pas non. Donc maintenant tu la laisse avec ça. Damon reviendras, moi je n'en doute pas ! Puis Stefan a part ça, ne dit rien surtout, Bonnie dit carrément du mal de ton frère et même pas tu bouge ! Vous êtes vraiment trop con tout les deux ! Viens Elena on s'en vas ! » Répliqua Caroline, en emmenant Elena avec elle dehors.

Elena et Caroline allèrent boire un verre au Mystic Grill. Elena n'en revenait toujours pas de comment avait réagit Bonnie, elle réagissait excessivement. Quand a Stefan, son silence ne présageait rien de bon. Mais Elena en avait plus que marre de ce prendre la tête avec toute ses histoires elle préférait profiter et ce remémoré le baiser donner a Damon. Son Damon. Elena avait envie de faire la fête, elle hypnotisa le gérant du Mystic Grill pour qu'il mette de la musique et entraina Caroline sur une table pour danser, une bouteille chacune a la main. Elles ce défoulaient, s'amusaient, ce foutaient de tout le reste. Tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent. Elena n'avait jamais réagit sur le coup de la folie comme cela, avec Elena en générale tout était parfaitement réglé, elle ne transgressait jamais les règles, mais aujourd'hui Elena avait envie de s'amuser et elle comptait bien profiter de sa seule amie qui partageait son excitation. Elle ce défoulait et adorait ça. La dernière fois qu'elle c'était lâcher, c'était avec Damon quand il l'avait emmené a Atlanta. Autrement dis Damon lui inspirait la liberté, l'excitation, le danger, la folie, l'envie de s'amuser tout simplement. Avec Damon tout était généralement un jeu, et Elena avait envie de jouer. Elle avait l'éternité devant elle a quoi bon rester sérieuse tout le temps si elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans que personne ne la contredise. Caroline avait l'air de s'éclater aussi, alors autant profiter de ce moment.

Au bout de deux heures, Elena et Caroline était complètement bourré, il n'était peut être que plus de 17 heures mais elle avait passé une super après-midi. Elle prit la route, en roulant très doucement pour ne pas avoir d'accident même si elle savait qu'elle ne risquerait absolument rien. Arriver chez les Salvatore, elles rigolaient pour un rien, Stefan les dévisagea d'un air plutôt mécontent.

Stefan les observa, elle était soule, et très euphorique. Elles dansaient, rigolaient fort. Elles ne semblaient même pas le calculer. Stefan était très énervé contre la façon dont réagissait Elena. Comme si leur histoire n'avait pas eu d'importance pour elle. Elle était heureuse, pleinement heureuse et cela le foutait hors de lui. Son frère même à des kilomètres arrivait a la rendre heureuse.

Caroline décida de rentré chez Elle. Elle fit la bise a Elena, salua Stefan et rentra. Elena ce retrouva seule avec un Stefan plutôt en colère. Elle sentait bien qu'une discutions allait avoir lieux, mais elle préférait faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à que Stefan l'appel.

« Elena ! On peu discuter s'il-te plait ? » Cette dernière inspira un grand coup et alla le rejoindre sur le canapé dans le salon.

Stefan la regarda, il la fixait, il fixait son ex petite copine complètement soule et qui semblait déjà s'ennuier en sa présence.

« On était heureux ensemble Elena, je veux dire je croyais que l'amour que l'on ce portait était fort » Stefan souffrait de cette situation. Ce faire plaquer ne fait jamais du bien, mais quand on est vampire c'est encore pire.

« Je sais Stefan, je le pensais aussi. Je t'ai aimé, et je pense que je t'aimerais toujours. T'es entré dans ma vie quand j'étais perdu, quand j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, j'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité, besoin de sentir que plus rien ne pouvais m'arriver, besoin de sentir que je ne perdrais plus les personnes que j'aime. Je t'ai aimé Stefan ça je t'empêcherais toujours de croire le contraire. Mais toi, comme moi savons que dés que j'ai rencontré Damon quelque chose c'est passé. Tu savais très bien que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui. Moi je le savais mais je préférais ne pas l'écouter, je préférais ne pas y croire. C'était plus simple comme ça, plus simple de ne pas y croire. Mais quand il est partis quand j'ai crus que jamais plus je ne le reverrais, je me suis sentis vide de l'intérieur, je me suis sentit perdu, abandonné, il me manquait une partie de moi-même et cette partie c'est lui, Damon. J'ai trop longtemps écouté ma raison, alors que mon cœur me disait depuis longtemps que c'était Damon et pas un autre. Il me consume de l'intérieur, quand je le voie j'ai l'impression que le monde pourrait s'écrouler a coté de moi, que je serais toujours autant heureuse, toujours autant en sécurité. Il est un équilibre, il est ma moitié. On tellement peut différent lui et moi dans le fond. Je sais que tout cela te fais mal Stefan, que de m'entendre te dire tout ça doit te briser de l'intérieur. Et je sais aussi que je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec vous deux comme cela, je le sais tout ça. Et je m'en excuse, j'en suis sincèrement désolé mais je n'aurais pas pu le laisser partir Stefan. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer a vous mentir, et a me mentir a moi surtout. Tu avais droit a la vérité et lui aussi. Car même si il prend son avions Stefan, je ne me remettrais pas avec toi. » Elena avait dis tout ça avec tellement d'émotions qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ce contenait de pleurer en voyant les larmes de Stefan couler. Il allait mal et c'était de sa faute, elle s'en voulait, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le soulager, lui enlever sa peine mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ce détestait pour les avoirs fait souffrir tout les deux.

Elena laissa Stefan tout seul dans le salon, elle ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, elle ce sentait lâche, elle aurait très bien pu le serrer dans ses bras, le rassuré, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce trop dure pour elle de le voir dans cette état la, elle l'aimera toujours, ça elle en était sur mais elle ne devait pas céder aux larmes du cadet des Salavtore. Elena ce demandait comment elle allait faire pour vivre sa relation avec Damon sans faire souffrir Stefan. Car elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, ni lui, ni Damon. De fois elle regrettait l'époque ou elle n'aimait que Matt. Elle était tombée amoureuse des deux frères, certes elle en aimait un plus que l'autre et maintenant elle savait que c'était Damon mais ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas serait de faire souffrir Stefan. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir. Elena alla s'allonger dans le lit de Damon et resta à réfléchir, a penser, penser a Damon, a Stefan. Voir les larmes de Stefan l'avait bouleversé. Comment pouvait-telle faire souffrir l'homme qui a toujours tout fait pour elle. Elle s'en voulait tellement de le faire pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tout remettre en question, mais l'idée qui lui passa par la tête était de tout laisser tomber, de prendre la route de s'en aller, et de les laisser tout les deux l'oublier.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, dite moi ce que vous en penser. Comme je le disais je l'aime pas trop, mis a part la fin. Je ne le trouve pas super. En tout cas merci a tous. Je vous posterais la suite demain soir.

Bisous.


	11. Chapter Eleven :

_Voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les 1O autres. Personnellement je trouve celui là beaucoup mieux construit émotionnellement que le dixième. Vous me direz vous-même. En tout cas comme toujours je remercie tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction, tout ce qui prennent la peine d'écrire une review, et tout ceux qui aiment ma fiction. Bisous à tous._

_Réponses aux Reviews :_

_**M**__ : Voila la suite. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres. Et encore merci de suivre ma fiction dés que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Sa me fait réellement plaisir._

_**Sosso**__ : Merci beaucoup. Tu sais pour Bonnie, Damon représente un véritable danger. Elle peut tolérer sa présence dans les entourages. Mais le savoir en couple avec Elena lui est inconcevable. Même si elle sait qu'Elena est un vampire maintenant ce qui signifie que peut de chose peuvent lui arriver. Elle n'a pas du tout confiance en Damon. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Stefan et Elena devait avoir une discutions sans que personne ne sans mêle et surtout pas Bonnie. Elena a pu lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur même si elle la blesser. Elena est perdu, elle a horreur de faire souffrir les gens qu'elle aime. Elle ce sens un peu comme Katherine. Elle à l'impression de les faires souffrir tout les deux, et ça fait beaucoup trop a encaissé pour elle. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre tu me diras ce que tu pense. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que tu porte à ma fiction. Bisous_

_**Fandedelena**__ : Elena est perdu mais elle essaye comme elle peut de rester positive et de trouver des solutions au problème qui la submerge. En tout cas merci beaucoup a toi aussi pour l'intérêt que tu porte à ma fiction. Bisous._

_**Biggi**__**salvatore**__ : Comme je le disait plus haut, en réponse a __**sosso,**__ pour Bonnie Damon est dangereux. Elle veut protéger son amie en essayant de lui faire réaliser qu'elle ce trompe et que Damon n'est pas fait pour elle. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est insupportable. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, et merci a toi aussi pour l'intérêt que tu porte a ma fiction. Bisous._

_**Virginie06**__ : Bonnie est très en colère après Damon, et elle le considère comme personne dangereuse, et a éviter. En tout cas merci énormément à toi aussi pour l'intérêt que tu porte à ma fiction._

_**Konan-Kami**__ : Merci pour ta review mais comme je l'ai écrit dans un des premiers chapitre. Je m'excuse pour mes multiples fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. J'en suis consciente que sa peut être très énervant pour certaine personne mais moi et le français nous n'avons jamais fait deux. Par contre j'essai au maximum de ne pas en faire, et de les corriger. C'est vrais que j'ai tendance a écrire comme je parle. Voila après comme tu le dis, je sors les chapitres en fonctions de l'inspiration. J'écris les chapitres principalement le soir avant de les poster. Et pour expliquer les paragraphes plutôt long c'est pour le coté émotionnelle. Car comme ta pu le remarquer, j'écris beaucoup en utilisant des virgules pour l'intensité des émotions, et des sentiments. Car pour moi faire ressentir à mes lecteurs ce que ressentent les personnages est très important. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review. Espérant avoir fait beaucoup moins de faute dans ce chapitre. Bisous._

_**DameDelenaForever** : Merci beaucoup a toi de suivre ma fiction avec toujours autant d'importance. Voila la suite espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que les autres. Bisous._

* * *

_Dans la vie, il est plus facile de fuir les problèmes que dans assumer certaines conséquences. Il est plus facile de dire, j'abandonne sans chercher a ce battre, sans chercher de réponses. Il est plus facile de fuir les personnes que l'on aime pour ne pas avoir à écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire sachant pertinemment qu'ils auront raison. La difficulté dans la vie, c'est d'assumer la réalité, et non de la fuir car un jour ou l'autre, elle nous rattrape et nous frappe comme une grande claque._

Elena était allonger sur le lit de Damon, elle voulait qu'il rentre le plus vite possible pour ne pas a avoir à changer d'avis, pour ne pas avoir à tout quitter. Elle ce disait que si Damon était la ce serait plus facile pour elle de ne pas fuir la réalité. Ce n'est pas qu'elle doutait de nouveaux de ses sentiments pour Damon, pas du tout, c'était seulement qu'elle ne supportait pas d'entendre et de voir les larmes de Stefan. Le voir souffrir à cause d'elle, lui était presque insupportable. Même si c'était Damon qu'elle voulait dans sa vie, elle savait qu'elle aimerait toujours Stefan. Elle lui devait tellement.

Elena l'entendait pleurer, elle grimaça comme si elle souffrait. Elle ce sentait réellement mal de le faire autant souffrir. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle descendit en vitesse en bas, le serrer dans ses bras. Elena attrapa le visage de Stefan dans ses mains. Elle plongea son regard dans le siens, elle le voyait souffrir et ne pouvait pas lui enlever cette peine.

« Stefan, pardonne-moi ! Je suis tellement désolé ! » Elena ce mis a pleuré a son tourd en le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Stefan sentait bien qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus, sa façon de lui parler, ça façon d'être avec lui, il le sentait bien. Elle était « partie ». Il l'avait perdu. Et définitivement. Maintenant la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de l'accepter. Il devait la laisser partir sans essayer de la retenir. Car ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse, avec ou sans lui. Il ce devait d'accepter qu'elle soit heureuse, et pleinement heureuse avec Damon. Il devait accepter qu'elle est envie de vivre une longue histoire avec son frère. Et il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'interposer, il n'en avait pas le droit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait justement. Et parce que son frère avait le droit d'être heureux, il savait que si son frère était parti c'était en majorité pour lui, pour qu'il puisse être heureux. Et si ce qui rendait son frère heureux était Elena il ce devait de les laisser vivre leurs vie.

Elena remonta dans la chambre a Damon, depuis le départ de ce dernier cette pièce était devenus ça résidence première. Elle y passait tout son temps, elle ne la quittait que très peu. Elle ce disait que quand Damon rentrerait la première pièce ou il irait serait sa chambre. Elle l'attendait, mais il ne venait toujours pas, il était maintenant plus de 20heures et il n'était toujours pas là. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser mais elle préférait croire qu'il arriverait. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il viendrait la rejoindre. L'espoir c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle décida donc d'appeler son frère pour discuter, au moins le temps passerait sans doute moins lentement.

Jeremy mis moins d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre sa sœur dans la chambre de Damon. Il savait qu'elle ce trouverait la. Son frère la connaissait bien mieux que tout le monde, il connaissait ses réactions, sa façon de penser, sa façon d'être. Il alla donc s'assoir avec elle sur le lit a Damon pour discuter. Elena pleurait, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était de nouveaux. Jeremy essaya de la rassuré comme il pouvait mais cela était très dure pour lui de trouver les mots sachant que Damon était du genre imprévisible. Il savait que même si il aimait Elena de tout son cœur, si ce dernier pensait que le mieux pour eux deux était qu'il s'éloigne, Damon s'en irait sans laisser la possibilité a sa sœur de sans remettre.

« Elena, tu sais Damon t'aime, réellement, … » Il fut couper par une Elena en pleure.

« Alors pourquoi il n'est pas la Jeremy ? Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je lui ai dis tout ça alors pourquoi il n'est pas la ? Jeremy il avait un avions en début d'après-midi, il pourrait être n' importe où a travers le monde à cette heure-ci. Et s'il ne revenait pas. » Elena tenait sa tête entre ses mains, elle imaginait le pire, comme d'habitude, elle était submerger par c'est émotions de nouveaux, c'est émotions qui prenait le dessue sur la logique.

« Laisse-moi finir Elena. Tu lui as dit que si réellement il voulait partir tu ne le retiendrais pas, je sais que ça doit te faire mal Elena mais si il a préféré prendre cette avions ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas mais parce qu'il ne veut pas faire souffrir son frère. Tu sais Damon est le mec le plus incompréhensible que je connaisse mais une chose est sur c'est qu'il t'aime réellement. Et je pense que s'il devait te perdre il ne s'en remettrait pas. Maintenant tu dois être patiente Elena, et si demain Damon n'est toujours pas là, tu l'appelleras, mais tu l'appelleras sans t'énerver. Tu devras juste lui dire au revoir. Et lui dire que tu l'aime toujours autant. » Jeremy tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Toute c'est histoires de vampires, de loups-garous, de sorcières, d'hybrides, de chasseur l'avait fait murir. Il avait beaucoup murit, et était devenus un homme.

Elena avait même l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu évoluer, tellement il avait murit vite. Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire de mal, avec ça force de vampire elle devait faire attention à chaque fois qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras pour ne pas le blesser. Ils restaient un moment un discuter. Elena avait besoin de lui, et lui d'elle. Ils pouvaient tous ce dire maintenant, sans plus rien ce cacher. Cela faisait du bien à Elena de savoir que son frère pouvait encore plus ou moins vivre une vie normale. Et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour il aurait la force de quitter Mystic Fall pour construire une famille. Elle espérait tellement de choses pour son petit frère. Elle voulait qu'il est des enfants, qu'il ce mari, qu'il est un bonne emploi, qu'il trouve une chouette maison, qu'il vieillisse, et par-dessous tout qu'il soit heureux. Oui heureux. Elle voulait tout cela pour son frère, mais elle préférait attendre encore avant de lui parler de tout ça. Même si elle savait que plus longtemps il resterait a Mystic Fall, plus il risquerait de ne jamais avoir tout cela. A force de côtoyer des vampires, des loups-garous, des hybrides, et d'être la personne a laquelle Elena tenait le plus au monde, le mettait incroyablement en danger. Elena ce battrait jusqu'au bout pour que sont frère obtienne tout ce qu'elle rêvait pour lui dans ça vie. Son frère était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde et son bonheur comptait plus que tout a ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa, si elle ressentait ça, Damon pouvait ressentir la même chose pour Stefan. Même si il passait leurs temps a ce battre, a être en désaccord, Stefan était tout pour Damon. Et si finalement pour que son frère ne souffre pas de son retour, il ne revenait pas ?. Elena sourit finalement. Si pour cette raison Damon Salvatore, l'homme qu'elle aimait ne revenait pas, elle serait capable de lui pardonner, elle serait même capable de le comprendre. La famille c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Elena regarda son frère avec toute la douceur du monde. Elle lui sourit même.

« Merci Jeremy ! Tu a raison si Damon ne revient pas sa serra pour Stefan. Parce que j'ai comprit que tout ce qui comptait était la famille. Que le bonheur de notre famille comptait plus que tout. Et si il s'en va pour de bon, je lui pardonnerais, je ne lui en voudrais même pas. Car si un jour je devais faire quelque chose comme cela pour toi, je le ferrais sans hésitation. » Dit telle avec beaucoup d'amour, et un sourire aux lèvres, avant de serrer son frère une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un certain moment Jeremy laissa ça sœur, la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il la laissa s'endormir. Il descendit rejoindre Stefan au salon. Il alla le voir.

« Stefan, je suis … » Stefan ce retourna d'un coup.

« Tu n'a pas à l'être Jeremy, tu pense au bonheur de ta sœur. Et tu a bien raison, car en refusant de l'aider à ramener mon frère j'ai agit égoïstement, j'ai agit contre son bonheur et je n'en n'avais pas le droit. » Stefan fit un sourire a Jeremy, et celui-ci lui répondit de la même manière.

Jeremy et Stefan sortirent boires un verre chez les Gilbert. Stefan voulait un peu s'éloigné de la pension. Il ce faisait très tard. Il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin. Elena avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec son frère. Quand a Stefan il avait besoin de changer d'air, de voir autre chose que les murs de la pension Salvatore. Il avait besoin d'oxygène. Stefan s'en voulait un peu, car si Damon ne revenait pas se serait sans doute de sa faute. Il savait que si lui avait appelé son frère, Damon serait revenu.

Elena était seule au manoir, elle dormait en rêvant a ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas été un vampire, si elle n'avait pas rentrer les Salvatore. A ce que serra sa vie si Damon ne revenait pas. Damon. Son Damon. Il lui manquait mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler énormément. Elle espérait juste retrouver ses lèvres, son corps, son odeur, son regard qui la faisait fondre, ses sourire sarcastiques, ses remarques cyniques, elle espérait juste le retrouvé lui tout simplement. Lui, Damon, Damon Salvatore. Son Damon.

Elena rêvait de Damon, mais elle fut couper de son rêve, par la sensation de présence. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce elle espérait que ce soit lui, Damon. Mais bizarrement elle ce sentait en danger.

_Qui pouvait être cette présence dans la chambre…_

* * *

Voila c'est la fin. Alors celons vous qui est-ce dont ? J'attends vos avis.

Je vous remercie vraiment tous pour vos reviews qui me font toute réellement plaisir. Et je vous remercie vraiment tous pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction.

Je vous posterais le prochain chapitre Vendredi Soir certainement. Je compte regarder l'épisode 6 de TVD avant de vous poster le prochain chapitre. Je me sers beaucoup des épisodes pour savoir quelle réaction pourrait avoir les personnages. Voila pourquoi je vous posterais le suivant vendredi soir. Et encore merci beaucoup bisous.


	12. Chapter Twelve :

_Coucou a tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Donc je m'excuse pour le retard je vous avez dis Vendredi soir mais entre temps j'ai été malade donc voila pourquoi je vous poste ce chapitre seulement ce dimanche matin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Et comme toujours je vous remercie tous. _

_Ps : J'ai regardé l'épisode 6 de la saison 4 Vendredi en début d'après-midi. Une MERVEILLE, vraiment si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il est a regarder. Il me tarde de regarder le 7 :)._

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**Fandedelena**__ : Je te laisse découvrir qui est la personne dans la chambre. Bisous et encore désolé de ne le poster que maintenant._

_**Virginie06**__ : Voila la suite avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse encore. Tu à la réponse dans ce chapitre de qui est la présence dans la chambre. Bisous._

_**DameDelenaForever**__ : Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre qui est la terrible personne présente dans la chambre. Voila le nouveau chapitre. Bisous._

_**Biggi salvatore**__ : Effectivement oui, grâce à Jeremy, Elena comprend mieux pourquoi Damon n'est pas présent avec elle. Car elle sait combien Damon tient a son petit frère même si il fait tout pour le cacher, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas si il décidait de ne pas revenir. Donc voila la suite et encore désolé pour mon léger retard._

_**Vampirediarieslove2000**__ : Merci beaucoup. Bisous_

* * *

Elena ne ce sentait réellement pas en sécurité car elle savait pertinemment que c'était un vampire, sinon cela aurait fait longtemps qu'elle aurait sentit le sang s'écouler dans les veines de cette personne. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle avait appris a ce battre avec Alaric, Damon et Stefan mais serait telle capable de reproduire cela avec un véritable vampire. Elle préférait garder les yeux fermés en espérant que ce soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration, son regard insistant. Elle respira un grand coup, pour ce calmé et pour toute fois montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Mais cela ne semblait pas dissuader le vampire. Elle réfléchissait a comment procéder, ce jeter sur lui ne serait pas forcément une bonne solution, lui faire face n'était pas bon non plus. Continuer à rester coucher n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Elle savait que si elle agissait elle n'aurait pas le droit a l'erreur.

Elle inspira d'un grand coup avant de ce jeté sur le vampire, elle le plaqua contre le mur, mais il reprit le dessue et la plaqua le visage face au mur à son tours. Il était fort, mais bizarrement il ne lui faisait pas mal, il la maintenait mais ne lui faisait pas mal ce qu'Elena trouva bizarre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

« Binggue ! You're dead ! » Elena aurait reconnue cette voix parmi toute. Elle ce retourna pour lui faire face.

« - Damon ! » Il était rentré, il ce retrouvait la face a elle. Elle l'avait pris pour une menace, elle c'était jeter sur lui sans même prêter attention a la personne qu'elle plaquait contre le mur. A cette instant, un léger sentiment de colère s'empara d'elle. Elle lui mit une légère tape sur l'épaule !

« - Tu ma foutus la trouille Damon ! » Il ce contenta de la fixer, yeux dans yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver malgré tout. Il était la devant elle, Damon, son Damon ce trouvait devant elle, a quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait retrouvé, et elle pourrait prouver à tout le monde qu'avec un peu de motivation et d'espoir on arrive a tout ce que l'on veut. Elle était enfin entière, elle avait retrouvé la moitié d'elle-même. Et plus personne ne pourrait la faire retomber de son petit nuage. C'est lèvres n'avait pas quitté celle de Damon. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le sentir loin d'elle. Leur baiser était passionner, tendre, langoureux, amoureux. Elena déboutonna la chemise noire de son ténébreux, il lui retira son débardeur. A cette instant plus rien ne comptait sur terre appart eux deux, et leurs corps succombant a leurs désir mutuels. Il était désormais inséparable, peut importe ce que les gens dirons, peut importe ce que les autres feront pour les séparé, rien ni personne ne pourra les séparé. _L'amour battra toujours la raison car c'est ce qui nous permet de nous sentir en vie, ce qui nous rend heureux, ce qui nous retourne les tripes, ce a quoi on tient plus que tout au monde. L'amour sera toujours bien plus fort que tout._

Elena ce trouvait blottit dans les bras de Damon, sa tête sur son torse. Il lui caressait les cheveux, en observant le plafond. Damon était heureux de la retrouver, heureux du moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, mais il continuait à s'en vouloir. S'en vouloir d'être rentré, car même si il était heureux a cette instant il savait que les bagarre avec son frère reprendrons de plus belle, et c'est tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas : recommencer a ce battre avec son frère. Car malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, son frère était tout ce qu'il avait de plus chère au monde. Même si il le menaçait souvent, même si ils ce battaient régulièrement, Stefan restait son frère, son sang, sa famille. Ce fut Elena qui le sortit de ses grandes réflexions.

« Tu sais que j'ai crus que tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai crus que je t'avais perdu. Mais tu veux que je te dise Damon, si réellement tu n'étais pas revenus, je t'aurais laissé partir parce que Jeremy ma encore ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose, si tu n'étais pas renter, ce n'est pas que tu ne m'aimais pas mais que tu aimais beaucoup trop Stefan. Que t'aime beaucoup trop Stefan, parce que je suis sur que dans le fond tu t'en veux. Me mens pas, dis moi la vérité, t'es allé a l'aéroport ? N'est-ce pas ? T'était prêt à partir Damon ? » Elena c'était s'assisse pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle parlait avec beaucoup de tristesse. Elle le regardait avec sa petite mine triste. Damon caressa la joue d'Elena avec tendresse avant de lui répondre sans prêter attention a ce qu'elle avait dit sur son frère. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais refusait de l'admettre.

« Je ne croyais pas revenir aussi tu sais. Oui Elena, j'ai été jusqu'à l'aéroport, j'ai récupéré mon billet d'avion, et en attendant l'avion, en contemplant les panneaux de destinations, je me suis rendu compte que je faisais sans doute la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Et me revoilà ! D'ailleurs ta faillis me tuer, on ta jamais appris a ne pas ce jeter sur les gens quand quelqu'un rentre chez sois. » Damon la fit rire. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, de la voir rire, de la voir sourire, de voir ses yeux remplis d'étoiles. Elena déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du ténébreux vampire, qui était siens à présent.

« En attendant, tu m'aurais réveillé, ou je ne sais pas moi t'aurais fait du bruit je n'aurais pas paniqué. Et puis t'avais qu'à prévenir de toute façon. » Répliqua t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine dénuder. Damon rigolait de la voir comme cela.

« C'est très bien comme ça, sort dans la rue et milite pour ton opinion. '' STOP STOP ! DAMON N'A PAS APPELER AVANT DE RENTRER CHEZ LUI ! STOP STOP A CETTE INJUSTICE '' » Dit t-il en ce moquant gentiment d'elle.

Elena s'installa à califourchon sur lui avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Damon.

« C'est ça moque toi de moi ! Je t'aime tu le sais ça ? » Elena resta blottit contre celui avec qui elle voulait désormais passer le restant de son éternité. Avec lui et pas un autre. Elle l'aimait, elle avait mis du temps pour ce rendre compte de l'amour qu'elle lui portait mais maintenant qu'elle le savait et ceux grâce a son frère, elle ne le quitterait plus, plus jamais. Elle ne quitterait plus Damon Salvatore, son homme. Damon souri, et jouas avec les cheveux d'Elena. Il lui répondit avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait avant que tout les deux s'endorment blottit l'un contre l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi Elena Gilbert ».

* * *

_Et voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, il est très court. Mais voila. Damon et Elena on sauter un grand pas, ils sont désormaient réellement ensemble. Donc je pourrais arrêter cette fiction sur cette dernière phrase mais je pense écrire les réactions des personnages extérieur, comme la réaction de Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, je ne sais pas encore. Si vous voulez une suite dite moi, sinon je m'arrêterais sur cette dernière phrase. Je vais penser a cette idée, et si toute fois j'écrit une suite, je la posterais mardi ou mercredi. Cela dépendra. En tout cas merci beaucoup et encore désolé de vous avoir dit vendredi alors que je n'es pas pu vous le poster vendredi. Bisous a tous et merci de suivre ma fiction sa me fait très plaisir._


	13. Chapter Thirteen :

Me revoilà mes chers lecteurs. Alors je tient a m'excuser pour l'attente. J'avoues avoir eu un problème d'inspiration pour vous écrire une fin vue que vous avez été plusieurs a me le demander. Donc je vous poste le dernier chapitre. Je n'en écrirais pas d'autre, je pense qu'une histoire pour qu'elle tienne la route doit finir par avoir une fin. Et je ne préfère pas trop m'éterniser pour ne pas quitter un raisonnement logique. Donc j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira. Vous pouvez déposer des reviews sur ce chapitre, il y a pas de soucis je prendrais tout de même la peine de vous répondre en écrivant un « chapitre » si on peut dire juste pour répondre a vos reviews.

_Réponses au Reviews :_

_**Vampirediarieslove2000**__ : Donc voilà la suite, alors ce n'est pas tout à fait les réactions mais plutôt des mises au point si je peux dire. Bref je te laisse le découvrir. En tout cas je tenais à te remercier pour avoir suivie ma fiction jusqu'à ça fin. Merci beaucoup. Bisous._

_**Helimoen**__ : J'ai suivie ta Damon, alors comme je le dit plus haut, j'ai peur que si je me met a écrire trop de chapitre, je m'égare un peu dans le fils de l'histoire, et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir trouver dans ce cas là une fin digne de ce nom. Donc j'ai bien évidemment écourté un peu, mais dans l'ensemble ce qui était important pour moi était de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Alors tu risque d'être un peu dessus vue ce a quoi tu t'attendais mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même. En tout je te remercie énormément._

_**M**__ : Voila une suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. En tous cas je te remercie toi aussi pour l'intérêt que tu porte a ma fiction. Merci beaucoup. Bisous._

_**Lucie**__ : Je te remercie beaucoup, merci vraiment de l'intérêt que tu porte a ma fiction. Et donc voila une suite on va dire ça comme cela. Et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres. Bisous._

_**Virginie06**__ : Merci a toi aussi pour l'intérêt que ta porter a ma fiction tout le long. Et donc en revenant à Bonnie tu verras que les choses s'arrangeront. En tout cas merci beaucoup. Bisous._

_**Fandedelena**__ : Merci beaucoup pour tout l'intérêt que tu a aussi porter a ma fiction, sa me fait vraiment plaisir. Espérant que cette fin te plaise. Bisous._

_**Labelge**__ : Voila, une suite et merci beaucoup. Bisous._

_**Sabrina**__ : Voila, la suite et merci beaucoup. Bisous._

_**DameDelenaForever**__ : Donc voila je l'ai fait avec beaucoup de retard je vous l'admets mais je l'ai fait. Donc merci beaucoup pour tout l'intérêt que ta porter a ma fiction. J'espère que cette fin te plaira. Bisous._

_**VampireDiaries98**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Voila la suite bisous._

_**Elodielabe**__ : Voila la suite, et merci beaucoup. Bisous._

_**Biggi**__**Salvatore**__ : Je vous ai encore fait attendre donc je m'excuse et voila une suite. Longue par rapport a ce que j'écrit d'habitude, du moins je trouve. En tout cas merci pour tout l'intérêt que ta porter a ma fiction. Merci beaucoup. Bisous._

* * *

Stefan était crever, il avait passé la nuit a erré dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Il avait déconné, il avait fait souffrir la femme qu'il aimait, il avait fait souffrir son frère, pour son propre bonheur. Il savait que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, il savait que les sentiments d'Elena pour son frère serait amplifiés avec sa transition, il savait que sa relation avec son frère allait changer. Pourquoi le savait t-il ? Car il savait qu'Elena était plus proche de Damon en tant que vampire qu'elle ne le serra jamais avec lui. Il savait qu'Elena comprendrait mieux son frère. Il ce doutait que ça allait arriver, mais il aurait du s'y préparé sa lui aurait évité d'avoir passé sa nuit dehors, il le savait, il aurait du lui en parler avant, il aurait du retenir son grand frère car dans le fond lui aussi avait besoin de Damon.

C'est alors après une longue nuit blanche que Stefan rentra à la pension, dégouté, perdu, triste et surtout avant tout en colère après lui-même. Il ce servi un verre de whisky avant d'entendre derrière lui la voix de quelqu'un qui connaissait très bien. Un léger sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres avant de ce retourner.

« Je veux bien un verre petit frère ! Mais on va faire autrement plutôt que gâché du bon Bourbon tu me mets ton poing dans la figure et après on boit un verre » Retrouvé le sarcasme de son frère lui faisait du bien finalement. Stefan n'avait même pas envie de ce battre avec lui la car il tendit l'oreille et plus personne ne pleurait dans la maison. Elena ne pleurait plus et il savait que c'était grâce à son frère. C'est pour cela qu'il lui tendit un verre sans rien dire.

Damon s'en voulait de voir tant de tristesse dans les yeux de son petit frère, il avait lutté pour ne pas rentrer, il y était presque, il aurait du partir, tout ses papiers, ses valises était enregistrer, il n'avait plus qu'a attendre l'avion et y monté. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas pu a s'y résoudre.

Damon et Stefan restèrent a ce regarder, a ce fixer sans que personne ne disent rien.

Dehors Bonnie venait d'arriver, elle voulait s'excuser auprès de sa meilleure amie, elle y était allé un peu fort et elle regrettait réellement ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Elle regretta jusqu'à qu'elle voie la voiture de Damon Salvatore devant la pension. Ca la rendait folle, elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Elena était attiré par Damon, comment elle pouvait l'aimer a ce point là. Alors Bonnie franchie la porte des Salvatore légèrement énervé après Damon. Elle aurait aimé que pour une fois il ne revienne pas. Pour elle cela paraissait logique Elena ce serait remis avec Stefan, elle aurait finit pas l'oublier pour elle c'était comme cela qu'elle aurait voulus que les choses ce passent. Mais apparemment c'était sans compter sur Damon. Donc Bonnie rentra et trouvait les deux frères Salvatore sirotant leur whisky dans un profond silence. Un silence que Bonnie finit par briser laissant sortir toute sa colère.

« Comment a tu pu revenir ? Elle t'aurait oublié Damon, elle aurait tourné la page ! Tu n'avais pas à revenir dans nos vies ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé mais cette fois si tu as commis une grosse connerie. Comme toujours avec toi de toute manière, après avoir transformer ma mère, tu t'empare de ma meilleure amie. » Bonnie était en colère et Damon s'en foutait complètement. Damon ne ce souciait absolument pas de ce que pouvait penser la sorcière. Il le savait ça qu'il n'aurait jamais du rentrer mais c'était comme cela maintenant il était la et elle allait devoir faire avec. Damon ce contenta de lui lancer un simple. « Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Bonnie, tu m'aurais presque manqué ! »

Le cynisme et les sarcasmes de Damon foutait Bonnie encore plus hors d'elle mais avant qu'elle puisse encore dire quelque chose Stefan la coupa.

« Bonnie sa suffit ! Elena a besoin de Damon et si tu es réellement son amie t'acceptera la situation. Regarde j'ai comprit, j'ai accepté et je m'en remets. » Stefan disait cela avec tellement de sincérité que Bonnie ne s'avait plus quoi répliquer.

Elena les avaient entendus de la chambre à Damon. Après avoir pris une bonne douche elle était descendue les rejoindre. Avec Damon ils avaient décidé de ne pas montrer trop de marque d'affection devant Stefan, le temps qu'il s'en remette. C'était même l'idée de Damon, il savait que son frère allait particulièrement en souffrir c'est pour cette raison qu'Elena ce contenta de sourire a Damon, son Damon, son homme et ceux pour l'éternité maintenant.

Elena et Bonnie ce faisait face, Elena ne pouvait pas croire que celle qui ce disait sa meilleure amie ce mêle autant de ses relations amoureuse. Même si elle n'aimait pas Damon, elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler, quand cette dernière était sortie avec Jeremy, Elena n'avait rien dit pourtant c'était son petit frère alors que là Damon n'était absolument rien pour Bonnie. Alors ayant écouté la conversation, du moins ce que Bonnie avait dit a Damon, même si Elena savait que personnellement Damon s'en fichait complètement des dires de la jeunes sorcière. Elle sa l'énervait, et pas qu'un peu.

« Alors pour commencer non je n'aurais pas oublié Damon, je serais resté dans sa chambre a déprimé a attendre qu'un jour il veille bien rentrer, ou j'aurais finit par aller le chercher. Ou au point ou j'en étais j'aurais très bien pu en finir, parce que tu vois étant maintenant un vampire ma vie sans lui mais impossible, j'ai mis trop longtemps a m'en rendre compte. En plus de mettre mentis a moi, je l'ai est fait souffrir tout les deux, car même si ça ne te plait pas Bonnie, je les aime tous les deux, certes différemment mais je les aime. Et tout ce que tu pourras dire ne changeras rien. Je pensais que notre amitié était bien plus forte que ton envie de te débarrassé de Damon. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé, et ça me fait beaucoup de peine. Beaucoup de peine que tu ne comprennent pas que sans lui, sans eux, sans vous ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Alors oui peut-être que si il n'était pas rentré j'aurais continué à avancer, et ce n'est pas grâce a toi que je l'aurai compris vu que tu n'as même pas essayé de me comprendre. Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait pas Bonnie, et j'étais prête a le haïr pour ça mais mon frère ma fait prendre conscience d'une chose plus fort que l'amour que lui et moi on ce porte, plus fort que l'amour qu'il me porte, c'est l'amour qu'il porte a son frère, et ça je l'ai compris car si j'avais été dans la même situation qu'eux, je me serais poser la même question, j'aurai hésité. Alors tu vois, a une époque tout cela c'était toi qui me l'aurait rappelé mais tu a changé Bonnie, on a tous changer, on a tous grandit, on a tous évoluer mais je pensais qu'une chose ne changerais pas c'est l'amitié en or que l'on ce dévouais, car tu voies Caroline a accepter. Et je t'aime vraiment Bonnie. » Elena pleurait, et elle avait réussi à faire pleurer Bonnie, elle avait réussi a toucher Bonnie, elle avait réussi a remettre en question touts les opinons de Bonnie. Bonnie avait abandonné son amie, elle l'avait laissé tomber juste par désaccord sur ses relations amoureuses. C'est après avoir réaliser tout cela que Bonnie sera Elena dans ses bras, et lui murmura « pardonne-moi ! J'ai été bête, tu a raison, j'aurais du te soutenir plutôt que de te laisser souffrir. Pardonne-moi Elena ! ».

Elena ce contenta de resserrer Bonnie plus fort contre elle. Damon et Stefan sourirent. Avant que Stefan lance a son frère en rigolant « Sa me touche réellement grand-frère d'entendre que tu m'aimes plus qu'Elena ». Damon ce contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels et de répondre a son jeune frère avec cynisme « Ne prend pas t'es rêves pour une réalité Petit Frère ! »

Elena et Bonnie rigolèrent ensemble face aux discours que pouvait ce lancer les deux frères. Elena savait que l'un sans l'autre, Damon et Stefan, ne pourrait pas avancer et pire que ça, l'un sans l'autre ils tomberaient dans un profond gouffre tout les deux. En vérité, elle pensait même que l'un sans l'autre leurs vie n'avait aucun sens. Au point que si l'un mourrait l'autre serrait incapable de s'en relever. Même si ils disaient ce haïr, même si ils ce battaient à longueur de temps, même si ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, leurs liens fraternelle était indestructible.

Elena lança un grand sourire au frère Salvatore qui ce demandait bien pourquoi ce beau sourire.

« Pourquoi tu sourie ? » Demanda Stefan, tout en regardant son frère.

« Parce que vous me faite sourire, vous vous aimer tellement. » Damon et Stefan ce mirent à rire en cœur. Ce qui depuis un certain temps ne leurs arrivèrent que très rarement, voir plus du tout à vrai dire.

Après une longue discutions avec Bonnie, cette dernière était repartie de la pension Salvatore avec Stefan, laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble, ce qu'Elena attendait en réalité avec impatience. Même si elle était très heureuse de retrouver Bonnie, d'être en sa compagnie et en celle de Stefan. Elle avait envie d'être proche de son homme, de Damon. Elle avait besoin de cette proximité qui la consumait, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé elle ne pouvait pas ce séparé de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle alla l'embrasser avec la plus grande tendresse, la plus grande passions, avec tout son amour. Elena était pleinement heureuse, avec Damon ils étaient incapable de ce séparés, ils étaient devenus comme deux émant.

_**Epilogue**_

Un mois était passé après l'extordinaire aventure d'Elena. Aujourd'hui elle était pleinement heureuse avec Damon, ils comptaient même aller vivre ensemble a Miami, mais Damon n'avait pu ce résoudre à partir loin de son frère. D'ailleurs Stefan avait retrouvé l'amour, il était tombé amoureux d'une jolie brune, qu'Elena et Damon aimait beaucoup. Ils vivaient tous les quatre ensembles à l'intérieur de la pension Salvatore. Au grand plaisir des quatre colocataires. Quand a Jeremy quand Elena lui avait annoncé un mois plus tôt que Damon était revenu, Jeremy n'avait pu qu'être heureux pour elle. Elena avait reconstruit sa vie, du moins sa nouvelle vie de vampire. Et grâce à sa grande sœur il avait pu réparer ses erreurs passé avec Bonnie avec qui il reformait un couple au jour d'aujourd'hui. C'est vrai quand Jeremy revoyait leurs parcours il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, mais maintenant il était sur d'une chose Elena était heureuse, lui de même tout était revenus dans l'ordre des choses a Mystic Falls même si il savait très bien que la vie dans cette ville est jamais de tout repos. Il pouvait constater qu'il était désormais heureux, et il savait aussi que même dans 20 ans Elena serait toujours en sécurité car Damon ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire du mal.

Jeremy pouvait désormais tourner une page de sa vie, ce reconstruire et construire son avenirs. Il alla donc ce coucher dans son lit auprès de Bonnie après une longue contemplation de la chambre vide de sa sœur.

Caroline elle était heureuse avec Tyler, ils vivaient ensemble, faisaient des projets de voyages, des projets d'avenir, ils parlaient même d'adoptions. Il y a un mois de ça, quand elle avait su que Damon était de retours et qu'Elena irait enfin mieux, elle avait organisé une fête au Mystic Grill, et avait serré très fort Elena, tout en réprimandant Damon d'avoir laisser Elena dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Après toute les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous vécu, Caroline Forbes pouvait le dire elle était heureuse.

Quand a elle, Elena était pleinement heureuse et amoureuse, elle était avec Damon, elle était heureuse avec son Damon. Elle avait réussis dans la vie finalement même si elle avait beaucoup perdu, elle avait trouvé sa moitié, celui qui lui rendait le sourire, qui la faisait rire, celui qui la consumait complètement de l'intérieur, celui qui tout les jours la défiait, la provoquait, celui qui lui donnait ce petit truc qui faisait que sa vie n'était jamais de tout repos. Car avec l'impulsivité de Damon, rien n'était jamais calme, et c'est ce que Elena aimait le plus chez Damon, car finalement elle était comme lui, Damon ne lui parlait pas d'avenir, il lui parlait du moment présent, il la surprenait. Elena repensa a i semaine, un matin Damon l'avait réveillé avec beaucoup de tendresse, et lui avait dit de ce laver, de s'habiller et de descendre. Damon avait changé de voiture et a vrais dire, son nouveau joujou était une Audi R8 noir pour changer. Elle était monté et lui avait demandé ou il allait, Damon lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait en New York. Elena aurait voulus prévenir ses proches mais Damon en avait décidé autrement il avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rendre de compte, qu'elle était vampire qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle était libre, et il avait été jusqu'a lui promettre de faire de ça vie une éternelle surprise. Alors il était parti sans ce soucié des conséquences. Et ça, cette façon qu'il a de la surprendre chaque jour c'est ce qu'Elena a toujours voulus d'un homme. Et elle l'a eu.

Damon passa ses bras autour d'elle avant de lui embrasser le cou, Elena fixait le jardin des Salvatore.

« A quoi tu pense Princesse ? »

« A nous, mon amour ! » Répondit telle avant de ce retourner et déposer un baiser plein d'amour sur les lèvres de son homme.

_**The End**_

* * *

Donc voilà c'est la fin. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Si vous voulez poser des reviews vous pouvez je pendrais le temps de vous répondre. Sa me ferai plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin. En tout cas je tient a vous remercier pour tout l'intérêt que vous avez porter a ma fiction. Bisous. Et encore merci beaucoup.

Autre chose, je suis actuellement sur une nouvelle fiction, ou OS. Je ne sais pas, sur les liens des deux frères Salvatore. Donc dite moi ce que vous pouvez penser de cette idée. En tout cas je vais essayer d'écrire une nouvelle fiction avant le début de la nouvelle année. Bisous.


End file.
